Beautiful Nightmare
by Robin-Red BlackWaters
Summary: Jacob's been distant. He can't stop dreaming about Edward. Nobody's to know about this but when Edward starts finding out what's going on with him, he's in for a BIG surprise. What happens next may shock you. Rated M for being Lemony/SLASH. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Stream of Consciousness

**Hey how's it going? I felt like writing something completely different from the other story I'm in the middle of. PLEASE REVIEW! Comments motivate me to write my chapters quicker so PLEASE let me know what you think. Just so you know, this is a Jacob and Edward pairing. Also know that this is lemony so prepare for guy on guy action along with guy on girl action. Of course, I don't own anything Twilight so yeah... bummer, I know. I won't hold you up so read, enjoy, and if anybody's looking for a beta, then I'm your girl! Ok, that's it... go on... Wth? Stop reading this and read the damn story... Geeez... Just all up in my business... ;-)**

**

* * *

**

**Stream of Consciousness**

_It was midnight when I went inside my room, after taking a nice long shower, to the site of Edward, leech of all leeches, Cullen, laying across my bed. If it wasn't for the fact that we were no longer bothered by each other's scent, due to the peace we made with each other, I would've burned those sheets he was laying on. What the hell is he doing here?_

_"Have I come at a bad time?" Edward asked looking at me up and down with those golden colored eyes of his. Of course,_ _I had nothing on but a black towel wrapped around my waist. Didn't really expect to find a leech in my bed. I ran my fingers through my short wet hair._

_"No, I just got out the shower," I said to him still wondering why he was in my room to began with when he could've just called. Unless… "Everything's ok? How's Nessie?" _

_"Nessie's fine," he reassured me as the corner of his mouth turned up slightly. "Bella's with her."_

_I breathed a sigh of relief that everything seemed to be fine but that still didn't explain why he was laid up in my room. Edward never comes here unannounced._

_"So…" I began acknowledging the awkwardness of this situation. "What's up? Why you're here?"_

_"I don't know really," he responded as if lost in thought. He looked over at the window as the light from the moon, shown down on his marble figure, shinning bright enough for his skin to slightly sparkle. "I needed to get away for a while."_

_I cocked an eyebrow at him in disbelief._

_"Get away from what?" _

_"It's not a matter of 'what' per se but more of 'whom'. It's Bella."_

_Bella? What? Is there trouble in paradise? I don't get it. He got the girl, changed the girl into a leech like him, got married, AND has a child! They've gotten their happily ever after. Shouldn't that be enough?_

_"It is, well sort of. It's just that we're having… intimacy issues." He said answering my thoughts._

_Intimacy issues? Did he really just come all the way out here in the middle of the night to talk about his and Bella's intimacy issues? They get to have sex for nonstop for all of eternity yet he's here complaining because, what, he probably wants to cuddle? What is it? He needs a hug or something? I watched him glare over at me listening in on my thoughts, as I shook my head chuckling to myself. Now I know we've become good friends and all and have come to terms with him and Bella being together but should I really be hearing this?_

_"Maybe you shouldn't," he said responding to my thoughts sounding confused. "I don't know. Lately I've been distant from her, sexually."_

_So now we get to the matter at hand. They probably had sex so often, he probably broke it. I chuckled to myself but Edward wasn't the least bit amused. Fine! I'll stop being a dick. Besides, it might have more to do with 'equipment malfunction'._

_"Well, I'm sure it's going to take time. You've been out of practice for some years so I guess you're entitled to have moments where you can't quite perform the way a man should. It'll pass. After all, you didn't seem to have a problem conceiving Nessie," I told him. I wonder if there's an equivalent to Viagra for vampires. _

_"No, that's not quite why…." Edward paused to see me wince from the sharp pain in my back. Clearly the shower I took did nothing to loosen me up. My muscles needed to stretch out. _

_"I can help you with that." Edward offered responding to my thoughts._

_Before I could turn him down, he quickly got behind me, massaging my neck and back area. I wanted to protest but the sensation of his touch was trapping me in pleasure. His ice cold hands were an excellent compliment to my extremely hot body temperature. Although his skin is hard as stone, it felt smooth on my skin. His hands worked magic as they smoothed the tension right out of my muscles._

_"Do you want me to stop?" Edward whispered in my ear._

_Something in that whisper triggered something. It was a simple question he asked but I felt there was a double meaning behind it. A part of me didn't want him to stop. The pleasure I was feeling from the massage was exactly what I needed at the moment. But another part of me felt he needed to stop because I started to feel a sensation that went beyond what I was supposed to feel. Odd…_

_"Um… yeah I'm good," I said scooting away from his touch hoping I didn't come off rude. "You're pretty good with your hands, Edward. If you kept that up, you might've heard me snoring right about now."_

_Edward just smirked and as he sat up against the headboard. I joined him as we both sat up against the headboard looking straight ahead at our reflection in my three way mirror on top of my dresser. He looked so lost. What he needed was a friend._

_"So what's with you and Bella?"_

_"I'm not quite sure. Sex with her is everything I can imagine but yet now it seems to not be enough. It's as if I desire something she's unable to provide," he said looking over at me gazing into my eyes._

_"Maybe you need to find a way to get your desires met." _

_A flash of heat ran throughout my body and settled directly into my groin. I don't know if it was the closeness or the subject matter but I felt this conversation was going to take a dangerous turn._

_"Maybe," Edward said smiling to himself. I wasn't sure if he was answering my thoughts or my last statement. I left it alone._

_"So have you discussed this with Bella?"_

_"No. I feel guilty enough as it is. I don't want to hurt her."_

_"Then how do you plan on getting your desires met?"_

_"I don't know. I've talked it over with Carlisle and he told me to do what I feel. To trust in it," He looked up and down my body with what looked like lust. "Jacob, you ever had a sexual desire yet to be fulfilled?"_

_"Other than with your wife?" I asked coyly. "Yes, I had. Still do even."_

_"Would you do anything to have it?" he asked as his eyes suddenly looked darker. Black, almost. _

_"If the desire is strong enough, then yes," I answered as I stared into his eyes practically losing myself in them. I shook my head from the trance. "Carlisle's right you know. Do what feels right."_

_"You really think so?"_

_"Of course! You've got to be happy right?"_

_"That is true," he agreed giving me that crooked smile Bella always melted over. Licking his lips, he gave me a look of determination. "Jacob, there's something I've been meaning to do for the past few weeks now."_

_"Really? What's that?"_

_"This."_

_Before I could process what was going on, Edward quickly opened up my towel and slipped my dick in his mouth. For a split second, I wanted to throw Edward across the room for doing this but that feeling quickly went away. The intoxicating pleasure I was receiving from my dick invading the depths of Edward's throat, was shamefully erotic. He looked up at me with lust in his eyes. _

"_Mmmm… I knew you'd taste good Jacob," he moaned licking all around my shaft. "Every time I'm making love to Bella," he licked the pre-cum that trickled down from the tip. "All I can think about is how much I want to taste you," he sucked on the head. "And kiss you," he sucked all the way down my shaft and back. "Mmmm… and fuck you." My toes curled._

_This was wrong. I hated him all over again for making me like this so much. As much as I wanted this to stop and pretend this never happened, I couldn't bring myself to say the words. It felt too good. I moved my hips in accordance with his sucking movements as I gripped his hair for support. We both moaned from insane pleasure. Why did this feel so good? I tried to control my excitement so that Billy, Rebecca, and Paul wouldn't hear what was going on, but as I was approaching my climax, I couldn't care less. I pumped faster and deeper into Edward's perfect mouth. _

_"Oh shit… Edward I'm cuuummmming," I moaned in ecstasy. _

_Paul started banging on my door trying to find out what the noise was about but I was too far gone to acknowledge it. Biting down on my bottom lip, I lost touch with reality, pumping fiercely into his mouth as my eyes rolled back, arched my back and bust a fat nut, cumming hard deep inside his throat. I never had anything so good in my life. I held Edward's head in position for a few seconds as he swallowed down every last drop of my juices. Finally releasing my grip, I laid back on the bed intoxicated by the orgasmic feeling I was having. Paul kept banging on the door. If I didn't answer, he was going to find a way in here. I quickly got up, wrapped my towel back around my waist, and opened my door just as Edward disappeared out of site. _

_"What Paul?" I was exhausted and sweating. Paul eyed me suspiciously._

_"You alright in here? I thought I heard you shouting."_

_I was still trying to come down from the high of my orgasm so I tried to answer him as clearly as possible._

_"No. It's good. This new TV Rebecca got for me was stuck on a channel for a minute. It's fixed now. No worries."_

_"Ok, just checking," he said not looking too much like he was buying it but deciding to drop it anyway. "Night Black."_

_"Yeah, you too." _

_I closed the door behind him and leaned my forehead against the door. That was a close one. I felt Edward come up behind me as he unraveled my towel and let it hit the floor. I took in a deep breath and turned around to face him. He was completely naked._

"_Alright, stop," I said not sounding too convincing. "We can't do this."_

_One of his hands slowly made its way to my now erect penis, the other hand gripped onto my hair. _

"_You sure you want me to stop?"_

_He tongued me down as I sucked on his flavorful lips. Moving his hands to reach mine, he interlocked his fingers into mines as he pressed them up against the door. He then sucked on my neck, being careful not to bite me, as I bit down on my bottom lip, taking all the sensation I was receiving from him. I felt his hard dick move against mine with anticipation. We needed to stop this before it went any further but what needed to happen and what I wanted to happen were two different things._

_"I want to experience all of you Jacob," he whispered in my ear. "And I know you want it as bad as I do, so why fight it?" He sucked on my earlobe. "Nobody has to know."_

_My brain was in battle with my dick on whether this should continue or not. This didn't make sense. My head was telling me how wrong this was. We used to be mortal enemies! This was Bella's husband. My imprint's father. How can I do this? But as I gazed into Edward's lustful eyes, I knew one thing's for sure. Nothing's stronger than one's desire. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I craved Edward in that moment. His seduction… the way he made me cum… my body couldn't deny him. If you want something bad enough, wouldn't you do anything to have it? In the battle between my head and my dick, my dick raised victoriously as I bit my bottom lip with desire. Edward felt too good to just pass up. _

_Moving my hands from his, I locked into his hair and kissed him deeply. I wanted to feel him inside me. Reading my thoughts, he led me to the bed. I stood there as I watched him get his jacket that was laid out on the bed and take out a small bottle of flavored lube out of the pocket. Somebody came prepared. He smiled at my thoughts as he sat in back of me with my ass in his face. He poured the lube all around my ass as he let his fingers slide between my cheeks and slowly work his finger all the way through my pucker. Tensing up from the pain, Edward noticing my reaction began to stroke my dick with the other hand. The pain I felt from my anus intensified the sensation I was feeling from the stroking. I couldn't distinguish where the pain ended and the pleasure began. I found myself rocking back and forth against his finger as he began to insert another finger into my love hole. I've never been this aroused._

_"You're ready for me, Jacob?" Edward seductively asked me._

_"Yes…" I replied. Although, I'm not sure if I said that as an answer to his question or as a response to the pleasure I was feeling. _

_He licked and sucked on each of my butt cheeks as he then let his tongue slide down the crack and inside my love hole. My legs started to cave in as the sensation I was receiving was out of this world. Damn, I could love this guy….._

_"Turn around."_

_I did as I was told as he went to lie on the bed with is dick sticking straight up. My mouth began to water. I was beyond caring anymore about me being intimate with a married man, nor the fact that this man was a vampire for that matter. All I knew was that Edward was making me feel sensations beyond my wildest dreams, which I didn't want to end. And since this was probably going to be my last sexual encounter with Edward, I wanted to explore every part of him. I got on the bed and sucked down on his dick savoring his sweet taste. Damn, he tastes good. I hungrily sucked him down, relaxing my throat enough to deep throat him. _

_"Oh Jacob… you feel so… perfect," he moaned in ecstasy._

_I felt hot as fire. Edward had me so aroused, I felt as if my dick would combust. It began to pulse anticipating instruction. I had to feel him inside me. I got on top of Edward. Coming down ever so slightly, I eased his dick inside my anus. I wanted him so much, I never felt the pain. I rode him long and deep. He stroked my dick and skillfully brought himself up to suck it. I felt orgasmic spasms shoot throughout my body from all angles. I was on fire. I was riding him hard now. I can't believe I ever hated this guy. What the hell was I thinking? His nails gripped down on my ass as he forcefully pumped his dick inside of me. I was so lost from reality I felt it was inception. Someone somehow, must have planted an idea in my head that Edward was a fucking GOD. I shouted in ecstasy as I held on to the headboard for support. I no longer cared if I woke up anybody in the house. Hell, the entire rez could be woken up from the shouts of passion for all I cared just as long as NOBODY stopped us. Reason went right out the window. I was on an orgasmic high. I was drugged by the intoxication of his sex. Feeling us both reaching that point of ecstasy, we both pumped fiercely as we both reached that one…. Perfect…. Moment….._

_"Jacob!" Edward shouted._

* * *

"Jacob!"

I felt someone shaking me back and forth.

"Hey, Black, wake up!"

My eyes slowly opened to the stream of sunlight peeking through the split of my curtain. Paul and Embry were hovering over me with worried expressions. What the hell?

"We heard your shouting so I banged on the door. You must've really been knocked out. Sorry about the lock. Embry'll fix it," Paul smirked at Embry.

"Fuck you! You're the one who charged in here like some crazed bounty hunter. I told you to leave him alone. He was probably just having another one of those nightmares he keeps having. Right, Jake?" Embry asked me.

I was confused and disoriented. Nightmare? What? I never had a nightmare so beautiful…

"Um…. Yeah, something like that," I answered not even trying to go there about what that dream really was about. "Look, can you give me a minute to get myself together?"

"Sure, we'll be out front," Embry answered as they left the room, trying to unsuccessfully close the door behind them. Looks like I'm going to have to get on Paul to fix my lock.

I tried to gather my thoughts. I never understood why I've been having these dreams about Edward. They always freaked me out when I woke up. Mainly because I hated to admit to myself how much I liked it. I took the covers off myself as I stared in shock at something that hasn't happened to me before after these dreams. I looked down at the massive amount of cum that clung to my legs and sheets. I clearly let out multiple shots. After all the dreams I've had of Edward Cullen, I've never had one so realistic enough to produce a wet dream. I didn't know what this meant but NOBODY can find out.

* * *

**Let me know what you think? Was that hot? ;-)**


	2. Back To Reality

**Thanks so much for your comments. I'm glad you liked the chapter. This is actually my first time writing this type of story so I wasn't sure how well it would do. Ok, I won't hold you up. Read! Read! Read! Hope you enjoy this one. It took me all day to write it. I changed my mind a lot on how I wanted this chapter to go. Happy reading:-)**

**

* * *

**

**Back To Reality**

"What's with you Jacob?" Leah asked me as we were walking on home from the beach. It was already starting to get dark out and yet I felt this outing to the beach did nothing to clear my head.

"What do you mean?" I asked lost in thought.

"I mean you haven't been yourself lately," she responded with annoyance. "People are starting to talk."

I stopped dead in my tracks. Paranoia set in.

"What are people saying?"

Leah looked back at me and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know Jacob, a lot of things. Word is going around about you and that leech Edward."

My heart started beating a mile a minute. Did someone hear me talking in my sleep?

"What about me and Edward?"

"They're feeling you two are at it again. You know, with the rivalry and all. Paul's been hearing you call Edward's name in your sleep."

As I listened to Leah's words, I couldn't stop the invasion of images that clouded my mind of my past dream…

_Suddenly, I could see Edward sitting up against the headboard beside me in my room as I watched his hungry eyes linger on me as he revealed his issue with Bella._

"_Sex with her is everything I can imagine but yet now it seems to not be enough. It's as if I desire something she's unable to provide…"_

_Looking at the fire in his eyes, I licked my lips and responded._

_"Maybe you need to find a way to get your desires met…"_

I squeezed my eyes shut trying to force the images out of my head but it only intensified…

_Suddenly, I was looking down at the image of Edward's lips wrapping around my dick as he moaned with pleasure from the taste of me._

_"All I can think about is how much I want to taste you…"_

I shook my head, ignoring the jolt of pleasure that came over me as my dick twitched with remembrance, but it was too late as the images flooded on through...

_Suddenly, I was locking my fingers through Edward's hair as the suction he had on my dick caused a rupture of orgasmic sensations to flow throughout my body. I couldn't stop the words that escaped my mouth._

_"Oh shit… Edward I'm cuuuummmming…"_

My mind replayed all of the erotic images in fast forward as my brain went into overload.

"Jacob! Snap out of it," Leah said snapping her fingers in front of my face.

I shook my head squeezing my eyes shut trying to get the images out my head. I had started to get aroused so I needed to think of something else quick before Leah noticed my hard on. I opened back up my eyes.

"Sorry about that," I responded breathless still trying to come back to reality.

"See, this is what I mean. What is with you?" Leah asked with disgust. "Didn't the imprinting end the rivalry? What else could be the problem with you two?"

I shook my head continuing to walk through the woods as Leah caught up with me.

"Nothing's wrong," I answered. "I don't have a problem with Edward. I'm just having… nightmares."

"Well whatever it is, it's got you acting off. You don't even phase anymore!"

I looked at her and kept quiet as we continued to walk. I couldn't phase anymore if I was going to have Edward on the brain. Don't need the pack looking in on that. Right now, I can't have anyone in my head. It's even harder when I go to see Nessie. I've managed to go around there during times Edward is out hunting but sometimes he doesn't leave according to schedule and I find myself there with him in the house. I try my hardest to clear my head when he's around. I'm not trying to think about how he'll react if he was to find out about the dreams I've been having about him. I don't want to see that look of pure disgust that I'm sure he would display. And I couldn't even blame him either. I'm disgusted with myself for having these dreams. And it makes me sick to my stomach how much I love every minute of it.

What does that say about me? Does that mean I'm gay? I've never been with, or even entertained the idea, of being with a guy that surpassed a friendship. The idea has never peaked my interest in the slightest. So why the dreams? Why, of all the guys around, I had to dream about Edward? A bloodsucker. What does that say about me when I know that in these dreams, and also the few minutes after waking up, I find myself craving Edward? I hear his name out loud and I'm instantly aroused. Then I hate myself for getting aroused. Now I can't face him. I can barely look Bella in the eyes without feeling shameful for the provocative dreams I'm having of her husband. These dreams are making me feel like a home wrecker.

And Nessie. When you imprint on someone, you can tell them anything. There isn't any secret you can't reveal to them. But how can I look at Nessie's sweet angelic face and tell her what's been going on with me? She's not even at full maturity yet. Even though she looks about 9 years old, she's only 3 years old. I can't fill her mind with such imagery. Bella would kill me! No. This one I have to take to the grave. I just have to find ways to distract myself from anything 'Edward'. Maybe if I distract myself enough, and get as far away from Edward as humanly possible, the dreams may stop. It's worth a try. My house came into view but as I started to turn towards that direction, Leah pulled me back.

"No wait," She asked.

"Why, what happened?"

"I was thinking. Since you haven't been yourself lately, I thought maybe you might want to come to my house for tonight? Mom's over at Charlie's for the weekend. Seth's hanging out at the Cullen's. We'll have the place to ourselves."

"Where's Khahlil?"

"I dropped him off at Emily's this morning. He's there for the weekend."

I knew what she wanted to do. Being with her tonight might be the distraction I needed to stop Edward's hold over me.

"Sure, let's go," I told her as we walked passed my house and headed for her place.

Leah and I have a secret arrangement that surpass the friendship that everyone sees. It all started about 2 ½ years ago...

* * *

_I had talked Leah into coming back to La Push after she fled off as an attempt to get past her hatred over Sam and her cousin Emily getting together. Sam was her high school sweetheart. She was head over heels in love with the guy. She never thought in a million years, Sam would imprint on Emily. Leah knew nothing about imprinting until Sam did it and all of us just thought it was a myth. A rare exception to the rule. So anyway, Emily called Leah over one day to help her out with something. Thinking nothing of it, Leah went to her house all to find Emily trying on the wedding dress she planned on wearing for Sam on their wedding day. She wanted Leah to try on a bridesmaid dress. All of a sudden, Leah snapped. She ran out of there and headed straight for home to call the one person she knew would understand how she felt. Me. She told me everything that happened and I told her I'd come over so she wouldn't be alone. I wanted to avoid the rest of her family so I climbed up to her bedroom window and comforted her. She told me she was tired of feeling dead inside. She wanted to feel alive again. If only for one moment. Then she gave me a look. I raised an eyebrow looking back at her wondering what the hell she was thinking. When I paid more attention to her body language, realization set in and I quickly got off the bed and stood by the wall._

_"Leah, what are you doing?"_

_She walked over to me taking off her clothes._

_"I'm tired of feeling like crap. Make me feel alive again, Jake," She said as she pressed me up against the wall and started sucking on my neck. It did feel nice and she smelled so good but I snapped out of it enough to push her back._

_"You don't know what you're saying right now. You're upset. If we do this, you'll regret it later."_

_"The only thing I'll regret is standing here naked and vulnerable while you walk out on me. I need this Jake." She started getting under my shirt, feeling around my chest. I grabbed her hands and held them at her side._

_"We can't do this. We're friends. If we do this, it'll get weird."_

_"No it won't. Look, I have no interest in pursuing anything with you and I know you're not thinking about pursuing something with me. I just want to have fun. Sam's the only one I've ever been with. I need to get him out of my system."_

_She got her hands loose out of my grip and pulled my face in for a nice sensual kiss. Her kiss was so nice, we could've been mortal enemies and it wouldn't stop this from happening. Well, clearly…. _

_Locking my fingers in her hair, I pulled her closer to me. She was succulent and sweet. Kissing her only peaked my curiosity for more. I pushed her back at arm's length and looked into her eyes. It had a fire in them that matched the temperature rise in both of us. _

_I wanted this. _

_I wanted her. _

_Taking off my shirt, I pulled her back in for a deep hungry kiss. I wanted her in the worst way. Lifting her up, I let her wrap her legs around my waist as she slid my shorts off with her feet. Stepping out of them, I started sucking on her neck as I lifted her up further and sucked on her beautiful breasts. She looked so sexy to me. My dick stood up at attention. I slowly brought her down on it, licking from between her breasts all the way up her neck, up over her chin and at her lips, kissing her down slowly. Entering her tight wet pussy made me bite my bottom lip with pleasure. Damn, this was going to be good. Leah worked her hips in union with mine as we fucked each other royally. It was the middle of the day yet I was seeing stars._

_"Goddamn Lee Lee, I had no idea you'd feel this sweet," I was so lost in the feeling that I neglected to realize that I called her by Sam's nickname for her. Leah glared at me and started fucking me harder._

_"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She passionately shouted just as my dick hit her sweet spot._

_I smiled devilishly at her response. Her anger was a turn on._

_"Oh yeah?" I sucked on her neck as she rode me to oblivion. "What you going to do to me if I do?" I kissed her full voluptuous lips. "Huh?" I felt her toes curl from the back of my legs._

_"Fuck you, Jacob!"_

_"But you already are. And you're doing it beautifully, Lee Lee."_

_"Grrrrrr….." she growled angrily as she went crazy on me. Then my toes curled._

_Loving the fire in her, I carried her over to the wall, pressing her up against it. I wanted to go deeper inside her. I took her hands from around my neck and pressed them back against the wall. I stroked her long and hard._

_"I'm going to make you love me," I whispered to her._

_"Jake…. Don't….. Stop…." She moaned in ecstasy._

_I was so deep inside of her I felt I would split her in two. Her pussy was hot flames of pleasure. I couldn't imagine Sam leaving this._

_"That's right, Lee Lee, love this dick," I sighed stroking her harder and harder….._

_"Damn Jake, you're hitting my spot….." She moaned not caring anymore what I called her. She worked her hips overtime keeping up with my strokes. "I never had it this good…."_

_Hmmmm….. That was good to know. Lifting her off the wall, I placed her on her feet and turned her around. _

_"Bend over for me."_

_She did as she was told as I slowly stuck my finger in her anus. She moaned with anticipation._

_"You like that?" I asked bending low to kiss the small of her back._

_"Yeeessss…"_

_I got up and very slowly slid my dick inside her rectum. She immediately rocked back on it wanting as much of me inside her as possible._

_"You're ….. soooo….. fucking… incredible!" Leah shouted in ecstasy._

_I pounded her ass ferociously. She felt so good I could cry._

_"Damn it baby; say you're my Lee Lee."_

_"Yeeesss Jake…" Her eyes rolled in back of her head. "I'm….." I sucked the back of her neck. "Your…" I grabbed her hair and pumped at her hard. "Lee Lee!"_

_Our bodies began to overheat. Because there's never been an incident of two pack members having sex together, it never occurred to me that the friction that's produced, between two overly heated wolves, is enough to increase the body temperature to a degree that it can excite both bodies to change. Our bodies began to tremble as it prepared to phase. We were too hot and excited to calm down yet if we didn't, we would end up phasing in her much-too-small-for-giant-wolves-to-fit-in room. Pushing myself off of her, I brought my attention to the window that was facing in the direction of the woods._

_"Follow me," I told her as I ran towards the open window, jumped out, and phased in mid-air coming down on all fours. Leah did the same as we both ran towards the woods. Running until we reached a nice secluded area, we skidded to a halt and stared each other down. I was glad nobody else from the pack phased so it was just us too. Even in wolf form, she still had me aroused. I walked over to her. I licked her face as I took in her scent. I never thought to have sex in this form. But then again, there's never been anyone I could safely have sex with in this form. I walked around the back of her as she lifted up her tail. I always used to look at regular dogs sniff the rear ends of other dogs and thought it was gross. But when I sniffed into her rear, it smelled good enough to eat. I licked all around there as my Lee Lee howled into the approaching night's air. _

…_.. You're ready for me, Lee Lee?... I asked her in thought._

…_.. Yeeesss….. She responded, closing her eyes with anticipation of my entrance._

_Rising up on my hind legs, and placing my front paws on Lee Lee's back, I slid my dick deep inside her rectum. Our heightened senses in wolf form increased the sensation we were feeling from the strokes. Because we were in each other's thoughts in this form, I knew exactly how this felt to her, and she knew exactly just how good this was for me. Pounding at her hard, I howled loud for the world to hear. Damn Lee Lee…._

…_. Oh my God, Jake… I'm almost there….. She moaned in thought as she and I too, was going to reach our climax together._

_Suddenly, we felt the impressions of someone phasing in._

…_. Shit Lee Lee, phase out!..._

_We both let the splitting trembling sensation go throughout our bodies as we both came down in human form still in doggy style position. Pulling out of her, I turned her around and kissed her deeply. Lifting her up, I pressed her up against a tree and entered her throbbing pussy. Nothing was going to stop this moment now. Lee Lee rode me hard, as we both started talking in tongues. The woods around us started spinning. The sensation was too great for words. I felt my dick get larger inside her. The orgasmic drunk stupor I was in brought me to a state of ultimate arousal as tingling sensations flowed throughout my body as I began to reach my climax._

_"I'm cumming Lee Lee…I'm cummming." I shouted in ecstasy, as I held on to the tree that was holding her up and fucked her crazy._

_"Damn it Jake! … I… Love….. YOU!" She shouted, squeezing her eyes shut as she tightened up her pussy muscles, and then suddenly released it, cumming hard. Her cumming felt so good, I couldn't hold back any longer._

_"Oh SHIIIIITTTTT!" I shouted cumming hard inside of her. _

_I held her up in that position for a few seconds due to the orgasmic high that left me disoriented. As I collected myself, I slowly placed her on her feet. I looked at her as she said the craziest thing she could say at that moment._

_"Want to go again?"_

_

* * *

_

So for the next few weeks after that moment, me and Leah would have sex from time to time. Two months of this, and no phasing, Leah started to have morning sickness. We didn't want anyone on the rez to find out about the pregnancy so Leah took off to Clearwater National Park until after she gave birth. She had a boy that I named Khahlil Blackwater. He looks just like me. Leah told anyone who asked that Khahlil was left in her custody after a "friend" in Clearwater Park told her on their death bed that they wanted her to raise him as her own. Me, Leah, and Khahlil are the only ones who know the truth. Nobody thought it was odd that Khahlil calls Leah "mommy" and since Leah's my second in command and we spend a lot of time together, nobody found it odd that Khahlil calls me "daddy". With me imprinting and Sam's over protectiveness of Leah, we chose to keep this under wraps for now. I guess you can say Leah and I are "friends with benefits". As much as we enjoyed having sex with each other, we never produced deep enough feelings for each other to want to take it further. But ever since I've been having these dreams about Edward, sex between us has been non-existent. At least up until now.

Reaching Leah's house, we went inside and headed straight upstairs to her room. Leah always knew how to get my mind off of things so I relaxed in the idea of feeling like my mind will be void of anything Edward. I got out of my clothes and laid out on her bed waiting for action. Slipping out of her clothes, she started to walk towards me.

"Uh Uh, Lee Lee, crawl to me."

Leah's nickname "Lee Lee" has become our new sex word. I only call her that when we're about to or are in the middle of having sex. Stopping dead in her tracks, Lee Lee obediently got down on hands and knees and crawled over to me. She climbed up on the bed kissing me tenderly on the lips.

"Tonight is all about you Jacob. Lee Lee's going to make you feel better."

I closed my eyes and bit down on my bottom lip as Lee Lee kissed all around my chest and then slowly taking my dick into her mouth. The sensation was explosive. I grabbed a hold of her hair and locked my fingers into it as I moved my hips up against her movements. I lost myself so much in the feeling that I forgot where I was.

"Ummm….. Jake….. I love the way you taste." My reality was altered by the intense pleasure I was feeling. "Tell me who's dick is this, baby?"

"Damn…. It's all yours… _Edward_."

Leah stopped dead in her tracks as it darned on me whose name I just said.

"EDWARD? Me! YOUR Lee Lee was giving you pornstar quality oral and you say your dick is….. is… EDWARD'S?" She shouted with disgust and anger.

My heartbeat quickened as the realization set in that the secret I've been trying to bury was poured right out of me for the whole world to see.

FUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK!

* * *

**;-) I know, I'm mean for leaving this as a cliff hanger but hey! You'll forgive me...I hope...Lol.. Review.**


	3. Panic Mode

**Alright, here we go. I left the previous chapter as a cliffhanger so here's what happens next. Thanks everyone for commenting. I really appreciate it. Let me know what you think of this.**

* * *

**Panic Mode**

My world started spinning out of control. _How can I say…. I can't believe I just…_ I couldn't get my thoughts straight. I could hear my heart beating overtime throughout my ears as my body went into straight panic mode.

"JACOB! ANSWER ME!" Leah shouted angrily.

But I couldn't find the words to speak. How could I be so stupid?... Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! What was I thinking? Of all the times to say something like that… SHIT! What the hell am I going to say to Leah? How can I get myself out of this? Think, stupid, think. I don't even get it! I wasn't even thinking about him at the time. What made me do it? What made me say Edward's name? My mind ran a million times over as I drifted off in a state of confusion.

"ANSWER ME, JACOB! RIGHT NOW OR I'LL BREAK YOUR FUCKING DICK OFF!" She lashed out having a firm grasp on my erect dick.

That brought me back to reality.

"NOOOO! Leah, please, just let me explain."

"Oh please do. Start talking!" She demanded, squeezing my dick harder.

"AHHHH! Ok, ok. Just…. please….." My eyes watered trying to contain my composure from the pain.

Ok, Jacob, just come out and tell her already. Tell her you've been having these sexual dreams about Edward and so the way she was giving oral was a reminder of what Edward was doing in the dream. I mean, come on. This is Leah we're talking about. We've been through so much together. There's nothing she won't understand. Just tell her the truth.

"Well?" Leah asked impatiently. Her eyes were furiously menacing as I let my eyes travel down to the tight grip she had on my dick.

Hell no, lie. Just say anything you have to say, to get out of this mess. You can't tell her the truth. Look at her? She's crazy. You tell her about her head game reminding you of Edward's, she's going to hit the roof! You saw the look on her face when you called out Edward's name. She was mortified. Sick to her stomach of the idea of such an act. I felt ashamed enough as it was. I would give anything to stop dreaming, just so I wouldn't have to look at the judgment in her eyes as I did earlier. I was already confused about who I am and what these dreams meant for me. I don't need anybody finding out and jumping to the wrong conclusion, making my life hell. I needed to think of something to tell her. Come on Jacob, think. Then it hit me. Ok, so she already knows about me having dreams about Edward. As far as she knows, they're nightmares. So it should be logical for me to make a mistake and say his name, right?

"Ok, Look Leah, I know how it sounded. I didn't mean to say what it is I said."

"You mean when you moaned EDWARD'S name and not mine?"

I winced at the mention of Edward.

"Yes." I took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Leah listen, you know I've been having these reoccurring dreams lately. So it's only fare that I might make a mistake like that."

"Jake, this wasn't a situation where we're in the middle of a conversation and you just so happened to say his name out of context. Ok, I was in the middle of pleasing you. I was doing what I love doing to you." She bent down and slowly licked around the head of my dick. "Because I love how you taste." I bit my bottom lip taking in the pleasure I was receiving from her releasing the tight grip she had and slowly took in every inch of my dick in her mouth. Damn I love that. "And I know how much you like how Lee Lee does it."

"I do." I told her, thinking she was softening up to me.

I was wrong.

"But then, you go right up and 'moan' Edward's name? That wasn't random. You were thinking about him while I was pleasing you!"

"NO! Leah, you've got it all wrong."

"Then tell me then? Is there something going on between you and Edward….."

"Oh Come On!"

"…..That you're not telling me about, Jake?"

"I'm telling you. Nothing is going on." I answered her calmly.

"Then what was that then?"

"I told you, ok. The dreams. The nightmares I've been having. It just happened!"

She got up hysterical with disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? Really? That's what you're trying to tell me? That… That….. Edward's name just came out of nowhere? You're getting head and then…. Poof… Edward, who you've been having 'nightmares' about, just pops up in the brain? So what, you're saying, me giving you head is triggering your nightmares?"

"NOOO! Lee Lee, you're wonderful."

"Don't 'Lee Lee' me, Jake. Now let's get real. Is there a reason why you thought of Edward in that moment?"

"I told you. The nightmares just…."

"We're going to keep playing that card? Really?... GET OUT!"

"Leah, just let me explain…"

"NO! You had your chance, now leave. Feed someone else your bullshit!"

There was nothing I can do. I threw my clothes on and headed out the house.

The night air was warm and breezy. I lost myself in its comfort as I walked aimlessly through the woods. I came to Leah's house to get my mind off of things and now I just made everything worse. I've really done it this time. I can handle the others talking about me when it comes to my dreams. They all thought they were nightmares. A rivalry between Edward and me. But Leah. She's the only one who may actually figure out the type of dreams I was really having about Edward. And that worried me. Leah has been known to be discreet when she needed to be but she was unpredictable when she was angry. I can control my emotions for the most part but I can't say the same for Leah. When she's angry, she lets information slip. And that's all I need. Especially when she's in wolf form. I don't need the other pack members listening in on her replaying my "Edward" moment in her head. Not only would it raise suspicion on my sexuality, but it'll expose our secret arrangement. Then Sam would get involved and it'll REALLY get ugly. I'm going to give Leah time to cool off before I talk with her again. Hopefully she'll be good by tomorrow. As I was walking in the woods, I saw the lights on at Emily's place. I needed to get my mind off of my troubles so I turned on down to Emily's place to see my son. Knocking on the door, I looked in through the window to see Emily making her way to the door with Khahlil sitting at the table by the kitchen eating a sandwich.

"Jacob! Long time no see. Come here." Emily said grabbing me into her arms for a hug. I haven't been around ever since I've been having the dreams.

"It's good to see you, Ems. How's married life treating you?"

"Loving every minute of it. Sam hasn't grasped the concept of putting down the toilet seat but he makes up for it by trying to cook for me. It's a disaster, but it's sweet. I love it."

On their wedding day on the beach of La Push, Leah walked halfway down the aisle all for her to take one look at Sam standing up front with the priest and one look at the bridesmaid dress, and not wedding gown, that she was wearing and bolted in the other direction. Her mother Sue started going after her but I told her I'll find her and to continue on with the ceremony. I found Leah on the other side of the beach, about 15 minutes away from the wedding, on her knees crying. I comforted her. One thing lead to another and by the time Sam and Emily said their 'I Dos', Leah was screaming my name while having sex in the water. Bridesmaid dress on. Panties off. Needless to say, Khahlil was conceived that day.

"So what brings you here? If you came to see Sam, you just missed him. He should be back in an hour or so." Emily stepped aside so I could come in fully. She closed the door behind me.

"Actually, I'm here to see this little guy. Khahlil! Turn around." I said as Khahlil looked up from his sandwich and turned his head around to see me with surprise in his eyes.

"Daddy!" He shouted, getting out of the chair and running into my arms, lifting him up.

"You've been a good boy?"

"Yah!" He shouted with enthusiasm.

"You're sure? I better not hear you've been giving Emily a hard time."

"Don't worry; he's been a perfect angel. You can use a few pointers." Emily said smirking at me.

"Ha. Funny." I replied with sarcasm.

"Ok, well, just sit back. Relax. I'm going to put something away upstairs then I'll be back down."

"No problem. Take your time."

While Emily made her way upstairs, I carried Khahlil over to the living room and sat on the couch.

"So Khahlil, you had fun here today with Emily?"

"Uh hmm." Khahlil said nodding his head up and down.

"What you do?"

"Well….mummy and… and…. Emy hulp me make cookies an I ate them. Dan…. dan, Cair came oba an we payed toys."

"That sounds good little man."

Khahlil looked into my face with curiosity, tilting his head from side to side.

"Are you sad, daddy?"

I smiled to myself and shook my head.

"No little man. Just got a lot on my mind."

"Like wha?"

"It's complicated."

"Welw maybe mummy can wee you a beh tine stowy."

I chuckled at his innocence.

"Yeah maybe. Your mom is pretty good at getting me to bed. Just not tonight though….."

As Khahlil tried to figure out what I meant by that, Emily came into the living room. She sat down on the couch opposite of us watching us bonding.

"You're really good with him. When it's time for you to be a father, I don't see you having any worries. I mean, look how you are with Khahlil. To an outsider, they would swear he was your son. He even looks like you." Emily said in amazement.

I don't know how long Leah and I can keep this up. Between me and Leah, Khahlil definitely has the wolf gene. With the Cullens and other random bloodsuckers lurking around, it's only a matter of time before his fever sets in and it'll all hit the fan. I guess we'll just deal with that when it comes.

"Thanks, Em. I love this little guy here." I said looking at Khahlil nodding off on my lap. "He just makes me see the bigger picture. I just needed to see his face. Clear my head."

"Yeah, I've heard you haven't been yourself lately. Sam showed some concern. The guys are saying how you've been distant ever since you've been having these nightmares. How bad are these nightmares where you feel the need to be away from your brothers? What are they about anyway?"

"I don't really want to go into it. I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Ok, I'll drop it. So how's Nessie doing?"

"She's great. I'm going to go over there tomorrow and spend some time with her. As a matter of fact, I'm going to head home and get some rest. I've got an early day ahead of me." I said as I got up with Khahlil in my arms and kissed his forehead before handing him over to Emily. He snuggled up in her comfort.

"It was great seeing you, Ems." I told her giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Take care."

"Don't be a stranger. I mean it." Emily said being stern.

"I won't. Have a good night."

"You too."

I walked on out of the house back into the cool night air. It didn't take me long to get home from there. Once in the house, I took a steaming hot shower, and then headed off the bed. Everyone else was already sleeping. I thought about not going to sleep tonight. Each dream I have disturbs me more than the last. I find myself drawn to them. Wanting more. Craving more. Lying down in bed, I let sleep take over me...

* * *

_It was a beautiful sunny day when Edward thought it'd be nice to take me to a spot where he likes to come to from time to time._

_"Here we are. So what do you think?" Edward asked me._

_What could I say? It was absolutely beautiful. Although, something about this meadow makes me feel like I've been here before. But I don't remember all these lily flowers all around. Last time I was here, it was dry and dead with not a single flower around._

_"It depends on the season really." Edward said, responding to my thoughts. "I would take Bella here a lot. Up here, I didn't have to hide. I could come into the light and just be me."_

_The sun rays beamed on Edward's skin sparkling like diamonds all around him. He was so beautiful._

_"I'm glad you brought me here. It's calm out here." I told him taking in a deep breath of fresh air._

_"I brought you here so that we could be any and everything to each other without worry."_

_He took my hands in his and brought me closer to him. My heartbeat raced a mile a minute. My body went into panic mode._

_"Relax, Jacob. I'll never hurt you. I want to make love to you in ways you've never thought possible. Tell me you want me as much as I want you?" Edward whispered to me and then he locked his hand into my hair and pulled me slowly into a kiss. His taste danced on my tongue like honey dew._

_"I want you so much, Edward. I can hardly bare it. I'm confused. I don't know who I am anymore."_

_"Shhh….. Out here, it doesn't matter. I never wanted anything my whole life than this moment. Make love to me Jacob." Edward tongued me down passionately. "Ummm…. You taste so good to me."_

_I removed his clothing as he removed mine. Turning me around, Edward kissed the back of my neck on down to the small of my back. My body began to tingle with delight. Then Edward turned his back towards me and I kissed all around his body. Loving the site of Edward from behind, I came up close to him._

_"Bend over for me Edward."_

_He bent down slowly and looked back at me with lust in his eyes. I wanted to feel inside his perfect diamond. Letting my dick guide the way, I slowly entered Edward's moist tight rectum with everlasting pleasure. I stroked him long and deep._

_"Oooooh Jacob…. You feel so unbelievable." Edward moaned in ecstasy._

_"Oh, shit Edward. That's it. Grind back on this dick." I moaned biting down on my bottom lip. I was in heaven._

_I began to pound him hard, intoxicated by lily scented sex in the air. I rammed Edward so deep; he needed to plant his hands on the soil as I began to left his legs up around my waist as I pounded him fiercely. His rectum was so juicy. I could fuck him for days._

_"Go harder Jacob….. I'm cumming….I'm cuuuummmming!"_

_I went crazy in his ass as I, too, started to reach orgasm. The feeling felt so good that I never heard the wrestling going on around the trees in the back of them. Suddenly, Sam's and my pack, in wolf form, came out of the clearing surrounding us as we're making love. Leah stepped up in front of Sam in human form._

_"Jake! What are you doing?" Leah shouted out to me in disgust._

_I stopped what I was doing and looked at all the wolves around me. Panic set in. I got out of Edward and proceeded to put back and my clothes._

_"Leah, let me explain…"_

_"I knew it was true. Lusting after a bloodsucker. Such an act is punishable by death."_

_My eyes grew wide hearing that last part. I watched as the both packs came closer and closer to us. I never thought about how I would die. But dying in the place of the person I love seems like a good way to go. And I do love you Edward._

_"I love you too Jacob. More then you'll ever know."_

_Before I could respond, both packs charged and ripped Edward apart from all angles as Leah stood there smiling._

_"EDWARD! NOOOO!" I screamed as I watched in horror at what they did to my love. At this point, I was ready to die next and join my love but the packs just gathered up Edward's body parts in one pile, and Leah set it on fire. They looked at me and just walked away. Leaving me alone with Edward's ashes._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I cried._

_

* * *

_

I woke up in a cold sweat. The pain I felt over losing Edward was still present in my heart. What is going on with me? In that dream, I was in love with Edward. Where did that come from? I looked up at the time. 7:47am. Today, I go to the Cullen's house and therefore, **Edward**.

* * *

**Let me know what you think? Your comments let me know if I should continue writing:-)**


	4. Awkward Situations

**I took awhile to write this chapter. My fault. Writer's block is a pain in the ass. Anyway, thanks so much for your comments. The more comments I get, the more motivated I am to writing my chapters quicker so PLEASE COMMENT. Thanks again and enjoy:-)**

* * *

**Awkward Situations**

**Edward's POV**

Why is Jacob being so reticent? Anxiety isn't a feeling I'm accustomed to feeling but it feels rather accurate to use that word as the center piece for the emotion that I'm portraying. I suppose Jacob may have needed a break from such frivolous activities as the wrestling matches we engage in every so often with him and I against Emmett and Jasper. Then one may even say he's no longer interested in hunting alongside with me due to the fact that maybe he prefers to eat in human form. I can't give justification for the actions in which Jacob chooses to keep his distance. His sun no longer shines anymore. Clouds cover up his brightness. His mind, once filled with such adventure and color, was now a shallow black pool of endless nothingness.

I can't phantom as to what caused this abrupt change. I retrace every moment we've ever had together ever since the truce we made three years ago. Nothing seemed out of place. Sure there was an occasional disagreement from time to time but nothing that would cause for alarm. We grew to appreciate one another. These past few weeks have been rather lonesome so to speak. Of course there's Bella and Nessie. They're wonderful but it's not quite the same really. With Jacob, I get to relax. I never have to watch how I say my words or make sure I'm holding myself up to the standards of what a gentleman is supposed to be. I can be my complete self.

We used to be able to talk about anything for hours on end. I would lose myself in many of his beautiful thoughts, embarking on journeys throughout his colorful conscious imagery. Never had I have a friend that completed me in such a way. So it's of no surprise that these past few weeks without Jacob were not the brightest of days. I never knew I would miss the endless talks we used to share sitting up against our favorite tree that sat on the boarder that separated the Quileute's reservation from Forks. Nor did I think I'd miss his smile. When Jacob smiled, I don't know; my world felt right. I refuse to go another day without him in my life. In some bizarre way, he's become very important in my existence.

I spoke with him over the phone yesterday morning about him coming over today so we could talk a little while before he spends time with Nessie. He seemed very reluctant but eventually accepted my request. I want to get this settled once and for all so we can go back to the way we used to be. I didn't want to lose a good friend because he was afraid to let me know about something. Whatever the issue, we'll take care of it. Now I'm sure when he gets here he'll block his thoughts from me again. He's been doing this for the few moments I've managed to get from him the past few weeks. I'm going to have to analyze his behavior as I did with Bella years ago when she was still human. It's going to be difficult getting anything out of Jacob due to the fact that his guard is going to be up. But I have to at least try. I want my friend back.

_They already left. Do you mind telling me why you had Bella take Nessie hunting when Nessie has plenty of food here in the house? Jacob will be here any minute._

That was Alice who thought that. I will admit. This was rather odd of me to suggest such a thing mainly because I would never have Jacob miss any moments with Nessie but I needed his uninvited attention. I walked into the living room where Alice resided.

"I know Alice. I just need a few moments with Jacob. He hasn't been himself lately."

"He still hasn't let you in his thought?"

"No. I'm going to try to find out what he's hiding."

"Maybe it's too private for him to express. Edward, I think you should let him keep whatever it is he's hiding to himself."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because whatever it is he's hiding has something to do with me. And I'm going to find out what it is."

"Well, you're going to get your chance soon enough. Everyone's futures just went blank in my vision so he should be here any second. I'm going to head upstairs to Jasper. Carlisle and Esme are in the study. Good luck with cracking the wolf code." Alice said as she made her way upstairs.

No sooner did Alice leave for upstairs when the doorbell rung. Making my way to the door, I opened it to the sight of Jacob standing there wearing nothing but a pair of black cut off shorts.

"Hello Jacob." It was nice to see him.

"Edward." Jacob replied, not meeting my eyes. His mind was still void of thought.

"Come on in." I stepped aside and let him come inside.

Heading into the living room, he sat at the far end of the sofa. I followed along sitting next to him.

"So you wanted to talk?" He asked working hard to block me out of his thought. His outer behavior was calm and collected.

Come on Jacob. Let me in that head of yours.

"Alright, I'm not going to mince words. You may agree we're passed such subtleties. Jacob, is there something going on that you don't want me to know about?"

Before Jacob could answer, Jasper came down from upstairs.

"Well hello there Jacob. Haven't seen you around these parts too much."

"Hey Jax, yeah you haven't been around the times I've come here. Good to see you."

"Likewise." Jasper replied back. He looked at Jacob with curious eyes but made no attempt at continuing on to what he came downstairs to do.

Ok?

"If you don't mind Jasper, we're actually in the middle of something right now." I asked him impatiently. I didn't want any interruptions.

"Nah, I think I'll stick around for a while." He said leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed in front of him looking at Jacob's every movement. _Jacob's emotions are all over the place._

I looked at Jasper and then back at Jacob. If Jacob's emotions were indeed all over the place, he did a good job at not showing it. Jasper maybe what I need to get the answers I'm looking for.

"So Jacob, is there anything going on that you're trying to hide from me?" I asked revisiting my previous question.

"I'm just dealing with something right now. No worries."

_He's anxious. Very nervous_. Jasper thought.

I leaned in close to Jacob so I could look in his eyes for any answers.

_This is odd. His emotions are too overwhelming right now. I believe I even detect….. arousal?_

"You haven't been yourself in weeks. I'd say there is something to worry about. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on." I told him placing my hand on his knee.

_His emotions are going into overdrive. I'm going to calm him down._

I watched as Jacob seemed to be less tense and more relaxed, softening his features.

"I've just been having these dreams. You're in them. I feel awkward right now."

"What are these dreams you're having of me that have you distant?"

"Well….." Jacob stopped suddenly and looked suspiciously at me and Jasper.

_He's panicking. He feels something's wrong. Too many emotions all over the place. Watch out he could phase._

"Jacob, calm down. Edward just wants to talk." Jasper said coming closer to him.

Jacob's eyes grew wide as he uttered the first thought I heard from him in weeks. _He knows…._

Jacob bolted out of the house, phasing into wolf form and headed for the woods.

What does he think I know?

"Jasper, thanks for your help. I'm going to go find Jacob."

"No problem. But find out quickly what he's hiding; because whatever it is, it's eating him up inside. And it's worse when he's around you."

With that said, I took off running into the woods. I knew he wouldn't go too far because he hasn't seen Nessie yet and he never disappoints her. Tracking his woodsy scent, I caught up to him by our favorite tree. Turning to look at me, he gave me an angry snarl.

"Jacob, please. Phase out so we can talk about this."

_There's nothing to talk about._

"We have plenty to talk about. Now fine, you want to communicate like this, it's your choice. But due to the fact that you've tried so hard to keep me out of your head, I thought you might not want any of the other pack members phasing in listening to this."

After thinking it over in his head, he phased out. He was in such a panic earlier, he phased before he got the chance to take off his shorts. He stood before me naked.

"You need to drop this!" He angrily stated.

"What are you afraid of, Jacob? I'm right here! What don't you want me to see?"

"It's not important!"

"It's important to me!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU JACOB! Whatever is going on in that head of yours is not only killing you inside. It's killing me, too."

Jacob looked like he was on the break of tears.

"I don't think you'll feel that way if you knew the truth."

"Let me be the judge of that. I'm here to help you. Let me in. Now you said you've been having these dreams that I'm in. What's happening in these dreams that have you upset?" I asked.

"Don't….."

"Tell me, Jacob! What happens?"

"WE HAVE SEX EDWARD! YOU'RE HAPPY? WE HAVE MIND BLOWING SEX AND IT KILLS ME! IT KILLS ME BECAUSE I LOVE IT! I LOVE EVERY SINGLE MOMENT OF IT! AND I HATE MYSELF FOR IT, EDWARD! I HATE HOW YOU MAKE ME FEEL WHEN I'M IN YOU PRESENSE OR WHEN I HEAR YOUR NAME! I can't escape you. Even when I close my eyes, I see you." He lashed out streaming in tears. "And the thing that I dread the most is having you not look at me the same way anymore."

He looked into my eyes. I looked into his teary ones. His thoughts drifted to previous dreams he had of us. I saw myself pinning Jacob up against our favorite tree as I kissed his soft full lips and kissed my way down his chiseled body until I came across his massive sex organ. I took every each of him sucking him nice and slow, with Jacob moaning, panting, and shouting my name. I never saw such ecstasy in one's face. Not even Bella's. I saw as another dream drifted into his head of us in his room, on his bed, as he pumped up and down on my sex organ invading every nuke and cranny of his rectum. The looks on our faces was of extreme pleasure, intoxicated by pure ecstasy and burning hot desire. I could almost feel, smell, and taste our sex. It brought on such a hunger that surpassed any cravings I ever had for the potent heroin brew of blood. I did see Jacob differently now. I saw something I shouldn't see with him. I'm not supposed to be curious. I'm not supposed to want to know what it'll feel like to have Jacob in those passionate ways. I wanted to feel every bit of the ecstasy I felt in those dreams but I couldn't allow myself to indulge in such pleasures. I have a wife and daughter to consider.

"So you hate me now?" Jacob asked looking down, avoiding my eyes. I lifted his chin up so I could look back into those beautiful chocolate eyes of his.

"I could never hate you, Jacob." I told him smiling. "Your dreams are very vivid."

"You're not grossed out or anything?" He asked shocked.

"Come on." I led him to our tree and we sat down next to each other. "It doesn't repulse me if that's what you feel. It was a shock. I will admit that. Vampires aren't confined to such limitations as humans do. We don't carry such labels as homosexuality or heterosexuality. Vampires as a whole are very sexual creatures. It isn't uncommon for vampires of the same sex to indulge in each other. I've just never experienced such desires."

"And now?" Jacob asked looking over at me.

"Now what?"

"Well you weren't grossed out or anything so how did it make you feel looking into my dreams just now?"

"We can't go there Jacob."

"Why not?"

"You know why."

"Telling me how you felt doesn't compromise anything."

"It feels that way."

Jacob looked at me with curious eyes.

"You liked it didn't you?" He said giving me that killer smile.

"Don't be obscured."

"I don't think I am." He leaned in towards me, with one hand cupping my jaw, as he brought my face to his and kissed me tenderly. Never had I had anything so sweet as the taste of his lips. I kissed him back hungrily. Losing myself in his succulent juices, I pulled away standing up abruptly.

"We can't do this Jacob."

I stood up and pressed me up against our tree.

"I've wanted for weeks to have you like this." He kissed me deeply and I didn't protest. "And I don't want to pass this up."

He took off my shirt, kissing all around my chest. He then unbuckled my jeans as he slid them down to my ankles, kissing my inner thighs and then to my throbbing sex organ. Taking every inch of me in his mouth, I shook from the intense orgasmic spasms I was receiving from his sweet liquid fire.

"Jacob…..you're not playing fare. I can't stop this if you're going to feel this good." I moaned in ecstasy.

He stopped sucking me off and came up and kissed me.

"I want you inside of me Edward."

"No. I might hurt you. You've never been penetrated before."

"Then be gentle." He turned me around with him as his back pressed up against the tree and kissed me some more. Never did I imagine he would taste this sweet. "Don't worry. We're both going to love this."

Turning his back towards me, he arched his back and awaited my entry. I let my hands travel around his body, feeling his curves and angles. I kissed down his back. Jacob moaned with pleasure. I let my finger trail down his rear end as I slowly stuck my finger deep in his rectum. He was tight, moist, and very hot. He rocked back and forth on my finger, making him nice and wet.

"Don't….. Tease…. Me…." Jacob moaned with anticipation.

I took my finger out and slowly brought my sex organ deep inside his rectum. I stroked him long and deep. This felt so perfect it scared me. I pounded into him good.

"Ooooh…. I love the way you feel Jacob. This is too gooooood…." I moaned as I dug deeper inside of him.

"Damn, Edward… you're better than my wildest dreams…please…..don't…stoooop."

I sucked on his neck as I pounded into him fiercely and stroked his sex organ. We both shouted in pleasure. He felt absolutely incredible.

_Good, mother's finally done hunting. Now we can go home. I want to spend time with Jake_.

Hearing my daughter's thoughts stopped me dead in my tracks. Bella and Renesmee were nearby somewhere.

"No, please don't stop… I'm about to cum." Jacob pleaded.

"We have to. I heard Nessie's thoughts. They're somewhere around here."

"Just keep going. We're so close….." He moaned rocking back and forth on me. I couldn't deny him. I pounded in him hard. A single tear ran down his face from the intense pleasure he was feeling. His thoughts ran in fast forward at all of the erotic dreams he had of us, helping me reach my climax that much sooner.

_I hope Jake likes these flowers I picked. Hmmm. They smell so nice. Oh, I didn't realize we reached the boarder…_

They were so close but it was too late to stop now. I had to have Jacob. We sexed each other crazy as his sex organ grew longer to the point of explosion.

"Oh shit….Edward….you're…..making …..me ...cuuuuummmmm!" Jacob shouted as he exploded cum in my hand.

Not being able to contain myself any longer, I climaxed hard inside Jacob's perfect feeling rectum.

Now I was able to hear them coming near us. If I could now hear them, then I knew they were within hearing range of us now. I quickly got out of Jacob, licking my fingers clean of his cum, putting on my clothes.

"You were amazing, Edward." He said with his back against the tree breathless from the great sex we just had.

"Your dreams don't do us justice. You're better than I could've ever imagined." He smiled at my testimony. "Now get yourself together and phase. They'll be here in a few seconds."

As soon as Jacob phased, Bella and Nessie became visible in the clearing. They instantly saw us.

"JAKE!" Nessie ran over and jumped on Jacob's back with excitement, snuggling up inside of his fur. "I picked some flowers for you."

All thoughts of our amazing intimate moment went right out the window when we both saw the looks of happiness and love coming from my wife and daughter as they came over oblivious to the betrayal of what just transpired. Jacob's thoughts went back and forth to us having sex and Bella and Nessie's faces. Guilt pained his face as he looked over at me with the same guilt in his eyes as I had in mine. I gave Bella a kiss on the cheek but couldn't meet her gaze.

"So I see you two came out here to find us. We didn't mean to take long. I was thirstier than I realized."

"It's alright. It gave Jacob and I a chance to talk things out. Come on, let's go."

We headed back into the house. Bella chose not to address the shredded shorts she found in front of the house. I went inside to get a pair of Emmett's sweats and came back out to give them to Jacob to change into. Nessie came down from Jacob's back so he could head off into the woods to change. Seconds later, he came back in human form wearing the sweats. We sat in the living room as Nessie told Jacob about her day. Every so often, Jacob would glance over at me. _I don't know what you're doing to me Edward. What we did earlier was so wrong on so many levels but I can't take my mind off of it. It was so good…._

I looked over at the lust in Jacob's eyes as I listened in on his thoughts. I couldn't stop thinking about earlier either. I craved him with the same intensity as he craved me. That craving then turned to guilt and then yearning because I knew what happened earlier could never happen again. I never thought the day would come when I would cheat on Bella. The guilt I felt was excruciating. As much as it hurt to betray Bella the way I did, I couldn't help but feel that the passion I shared with Jacob was well worth the guilt I feel over cheating on Bella. And that made me hate myself.

After Jacob and Nessie played a few games together and talked about her friends, Jacob got himself ready to go. Everyone said their goodbyes to him but I stood behind. He looked over at me and waved_. I'm glad you're standing over there. I don't think I could handle you being so close. For what it's worth, thank you. I wanted you so badly, Edward. You gave me the release I needed. See you soon…_

"Goodbye Jacob." I said out loud.

He left and my world felt bleak again. Taking Nessie home to our cottage, Bella and I went in our bedroom to lie up next to each other.

"I missed you today. Now that I have you to myself, I want to take advantage before someone interrupts us." Bella said as she began kissing my neck and chest. Ordinarily, I'd take the opportunity to ravish my wife. But after my experience with Jacob, I was left feeling guilty and in a sexual need to have what Bella couldn't possibly provide for me. Still, I sucked it up and made love to my wife. But for the first time since I first made love to Bella, I only saw Jacob.

* * *

**So let me know what you think:-)**


	5. Confession

**Sorry I took so long to put this up. I had a busy week. Thanks everyone for commenting. Some people had some questions about the previous chapter so I'm going to address it here. Some of you asked why didn't Bella smell Jacob all over Edward when she walked over to them after they had sex. Keep in mind, even though my story is a little out there, I'm trying to keep the personalities and feelings as close to the original series as I possibly can, with slight alterations in their personalities to fit the content. Due to the fact that Bella has hung out with Jacob on many occasions in the series and came back smelling like him just by being close to him, this wouldn't set off alarms for Bella to smell Jacob on Edward. Plus, Bella is completely devoted to Edward. Jacob and Edward having sex would NEVER cross her mind, at least not at that particular point anyway, because he's never given her a reason to think otherwise. As far as the vampire's senses goes, there is a limit to how far they can hear and see. Edward's mind reading abilities can range farther out then his senses go. When Edward read Nessie's thoughts, Bella and Nessie weren't in hearing range yet so in actuality they weren't that close to them, on a human scale. These are vampires so close for them could be a few miles away. As far as the questions about the imprinting situation and how Jacob's able to do what he does even though he imprinted goes like this for my story. Just because you imprint, doesn't mean you don't still have desires or do things that may hurt your imprint. Sam imprinted on Emily, but imprinting didn't stop him from causing the huge scar on her face. Edward and Bella's love is pretty much as strong as an imprint, but it didn't stop Edward from wanting to kill her for her blood and it didn't stop Bella from embracing her deep rooted feelings for Jacob. I wanted to make imprinting more realistic rather than how it is in the series. Jacob and Nessie are in a brother/sister stage right now. There's no romantic feelings whatsoever. What Jacob and Nessie want for each other is for the other to be happy. Also, know this, I'm not one to give typical endings so this story can really go either way. It may end happy or tragic. It depends on how I'm feeling that day. Ok, I hope I cleared up some questions you may have had reading the last chapter. Read this chapter and let me know what you think. This chapter was orignally connected with the next one but it was looking way too long so I split it into two chapters. PLEASE REVIEW:-)**

**

* * *

**

**Confession**

**Edward's POV**

Making love to Jacob yesterday awakened a side of me I never knew existed. I've always been one to resist temptation and simmer my thirst for what I most crave but I couldn't bring myself to deny my indulgence of him. One could say Jacob's personality has rubbed off on me so to speak. His abilities to live in the moment and give into his desires no matter what the cost, is a trait I can now relate to. How carefree it was. And dangerous. For obvious reasons, Jacob and I can never allow ourselves to lose control in such a way again. We were lucky yesterday. We didn't get caught.

"So you didn't explain what happened between you and Jacob yesterday?" Bella asked as we sat up in bed.

Well that didn't last long.

It was almost noon as we laid in bed relaxing in our cottage while Nessie played around the back of the main house with her friend Nahuel. I've been one to appreciate the mysteries of Bella's mind but this was one of those moments when I wished Bella would push out her shield and let me in her head. What is she thinking about?

"I'm sorry. I thought I've mentioned that we talked everything out."

"No, yes you did. It's just that you had me take Nessie hunting so you can talk with Jacob privately at the house and then we later found you two at the border. So what happened?"

"Jacob was having dreams he was conflicted with. He got upset. He ran out and phased. I followed him into the woods. Then we talked it out."

"So that's what you were referring to when I heard you say that his dreams don't do you two, justice?"

If I had a heart, it would've sunk at that moment. What did she hear?

"Well, yes." I answered cautiously. I stared into her eyes searching for a hidden agenda. "Bella, what else did you hear out there? I know Jacob wasn't too keen on me knowing about his dreams and he tried very hard to keep them to himself."

"I didn't hear anything pertaining to a dream too much. Just that, Jacob thought you were amazing and how you felt his dream didn't do any of you justice. You said he was better than you could've ever imagined. What did you mean by that? What made you so amazing?"

She heard more than I thought. This was my fault. The minute I heard Nessie's thoughts, I should've warned Jacob not to utter a word. I knew they would get close enough within hearing range to be able to eventually hear what was going on with us, but I was too caught up in the sensation I was feeling from Jacob to take notice to such details.

"We were wrestling. We just showed each other a few moves. That's all." I told her and then kissed her on her forehead. I hoped my explanation would suffice.

"But how does you two fighting have anything to do with Jacob's dream?"

I hated lying to Bella but if lying to her kept her from getting hurt then there were no other options.

"Jacob's dreams were of a battle. Our fighting match in the woods surpassed the limits of his dreams."

"So these dreams were the cause of his mood change these past few weeks? Jacob's not the type to be fearful over having dreams; especially ones involving battle. He loves the thrill of it too much."

"Although he showed an interest in the fighting itself, it wasn't so much the battle, but rather the people he cares about that got killed in the dream. I won't go into specifics out of courtesy for Jacob but he was having a hard time dealing with it."

Please Bella, don't make me lie further. It was excruciating torture having to lie to her like this but telling her the truth would only devastate her. It was my job to protect Bella.

"I know how it feels to have one bad dream after another. Years ago when you left me, I was having nothing but those. You think talking with him helped?"

I took her hand in mind and kissed it gently.

"I believe so."

Bella used her other hand and softly traced my jaw line, using the back of her fingers.

"Well, Jacob's right about one thing. You are amazing." She said as she slowly kissed my lips tenderly. "I love you Edward. I look forward to spending the rest of forever with you."

I looked away from her and got up. My guilt couldn't face her. I needed to change the subject.

"What would you like to do today?" I walked towards the closet to put on a pair of blue jeans and a plaid blue and white button up shirt. "You want to spend some time at the meadow?"

"No. It's not going to be sunny out. I prefer the sunny days. The meadow always looks vibrant and colorful and then I get to watch you sparkle." She came into the large closet with me and put on a pair of light blue jeans and a black spaghetti strapped shirt. "I would love to go to Crimson Beach. Then around 8 o'clock we can head over to Seattle for the big fireworks event that's supposed to be going on. How's that sound?"

"That sounds great. Esme's watching Nessie all day so we'll have the day to ourselves." I brought Bella in for a nice long hug. As much as I craved Jacob in the worst kind of way, I needed to fight my temptation and stay true to Bella. She is my wife. I can't hurt her.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I still can't believe I had sex with Edward. What alternate universe am I on? Not only did I have sex with Edward but the sex was beyond phenomenal. My dreams couldn't predict such a feeling. Who would've thought my dreams would've aroused him in such a way as they did with me? I never used to look at Edward, or any other guy for that matter, in that way. But yesterday, I wanted every inch of him. I wanted to feel him inside of me. I never wanted someone as bad as I wanted him. I could still feel him all over me. Taste his sweetness. What does this mean? Does it mean I'm officially gay? It's one thing to have dreams of having sex with a guy but quite another to actually do it. I can't deny how much I loved having sex with Edward. But I also enjoy having sex with Leah. Well, when she's not being a bitch. Wait, no, especially when she's being a bitch. Maybe it's just about sex. It's like that with Leah. I'm not emotionally attached to her. I'm just not quite sure I can say the same for Edward. When I tried my best to stay away from him these past few weeks, I didn't take into account how much I loved hanging out with him. We've become like best friends these past few years. I've spent more time with him then I did with Bella. I mean, don't get me wrong. Bella's great. It's just different with Edward. Now that I know how he feels about me, this complicates things. Looking at Bella's and Nessie's faces reminded me as to why my intimate moment with Edward should never happen again. People I care about would get hurt. I just have to stay away from him. Of course that's easier said than done. It's just that if I'm near him again, I won't be able to control my thoughts. He'll know what I want and we may not be able to resist each other. No. I have to stay far away from Edward.

So now that I've settled my concern with Edward finding out about my dreams, the next one up was Leah. She's been avoiding me since that night at her house. Leah could be very stubborn when she wanted to be. That's why I've stopped my failed attempts at calling her and decided to go to Emily's place instead. Emily's having a cookout for the guys so I knew Leah would be there to help out with the food. I wanted to settle this once and for all before she lets her anger slip some very private information out of her mouth. Knocking on the door, Sam came to greet me.

"Jacob. Haven't seen you around much. Everything's good?"

"Yep. I had a lot on my mind lately but I'm good now."

Sam stood to the side to let me enter. The guys were arguing about something when they abruptly stopped to turn their attention towards me.

"Jake!" Seth shouted with excitement as he ran over to give me a hug.

"Hey kido. How's it going?"

"Not as much fun without you." Seth answered.

"Still having those nightmares, Black?" Paul asked.

"No, not anymore."

"Glad you back with us." Quil said giving me a high five.

"Please. Jake's only here for Em's cooking." Jared said laughing.

"If that was the case, I'd been here sooner. Everyone knows how you tear up the food."

"Yeah, Jake's right. I barely got any chicken after you took eight pieces." Embry recalled.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's get back to the matter at hand. Ten dollars say I could, hands down, win a fight with Paul. Who's on it?" Jared asked holding up a ten dollar bill.

"I put ten on Paul." Quil said placing his money down on the table.

"Nah, Jared got this one. My ten's on him." Embry answered.

The others went back and forth on their bets as Jared and Paul went to the living room to move the furniture out of the way for the fight. Sam stood guard off to the side, making sure it didn't get out of hand. I glanced over at the kitchen and saw Leah chopping up some carrots while Emily went upstairs for whatever reason. It was now or never. I walked over to the kitchen.

"Leah, we need to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about." She said never looking up at me.

"Yes we do. I want us to get back to the way we were."

"We can't if you can't be honest with me."

"I'm trying ok? Let me try."

She stopped chopping the carrots to look up at me.

"So talk Jacob. Tell me the truth."

I looked around at the guys carrying on over the fight and saw Sam's suspicious eyes on us.

"Not here. Take a walk with me."

Taking in a deep breath, Leah dramatically stormed off out of the house. Sam caught me by the arm as I got to the door.

"What's going on between you two?" Sam asked with accusing eyes.

"Just a misunderstanding. We got it." I told him as I walked off to catch up with Leah. Really not in the mood for Sam being in my face. We headed off into the woods.

"So what's the story, Jacob? No more bullshit."

"It involves my dreams."

"I said NO BULLSHIT!"

"It's not. Will you just shut up and let me explain?"

"Fine. Go ahead."

"Ok, as I was saying. The dreams I was having, they were about Edward."

"I already know that."

"I know, but what you don't know is that they were…. Sexual."

Leah started laughing uncontrollably.

"I knew it! I can't believe you Jacob. All you had to do was admit it. Why couldn't you tell me this before?"

"I didn't want you to be all grossed out about it. Those dreams were freaking me out."

"I don't blame you. Anything sexual involving a leech would freak me out too." Crimson Beach could be seen up ahead as we continued to walk. "But wait a minute. You didn't seem freaked out when you said Edward's name the way you did. It was as if you liked it." Realization started to set in as she looked over at me with wide eyes. "That's what freaked you out didn't it? Whatever sexual act that went on in your dreams, you liked it."

I didn't bother to answer her. I looked straight ahead at the ocean as my feet sunk into the soft powdery sand. I knew Leah all too well. I knew what her next reaction would be.

"Wait a minute. You WERE thinking about him while I was pleasing you! That is such a slap in the face, Jacob!" Leah shouted at me.

"It's not like I meant for it to happen, alright! I just…." I turned her around to face me. "Look, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." I pulled her in for a sensual kiss as I ran my fingers through her hair. She gave into my advances as she wrapped her arms around my body and pressed herself up against me. "You forgive me, Lee Lee?" I asked her as I kissed down her neck. She smelled so good and I wanted to make her forget about what happened. It was no point on her dwelling on it when Edward was no longer a threat to us anymore. I'm staying as far away from him as possible. Besides, it's been a while since we've had sex on the beach. As I continued to kiss down Leah's neck, I got a whiff of someone familiar. A scent that at one point, used to burn my nostrils but now was a subtle sweet scent to me. I looked over Leah's shoulder to the sight of Edward and Bella walking towards us. I watched as Edward's eyes burned straight into mine.

* * *

**Ok, so let me know what you think:-)**


	6. Secret Lovers

**I'm keeping this note short. Please Review and I hope you enjoy:-)**

* * *

**Secret Lovers**

**Edward's POV**

_Edward_. Jacob said in thought as he stared back at me.

Watching Jacob kissing Leah was similar to the excruciating pain I felt when Carlisle's venom coursed through my veins, becoming the vampire I am today. It took me by surprise since I was unaware of the fact that Jacob was involved with someone. And of all people, he's with Leah. Something like this shouldn't bother me. My focus should be on Bella. My loving wife who was walking proudly next to me. I'm just unable to get the image of Jacob and Leah out of my head. The way he locked his fingers into her hair. _The way he did with mine_. His lips. _My lips_. The way they traveled down the curves of her neck. The look of ecstasy on Leah's face was all too familiar to me since I knew all too well the sensations Jacob's lips can bring. And those eyes. Those smoky fiery eyes that stared into Leah's eyes with such intensity were the same eyes that locked me in a trance right before I made love to him. Watching Jacob with someone else felt like I was losing my soul all over again.

"Hmm…. Did you know Jacob and Leah was a couple?" Bella asked me.

"No. Not a clue." I replied aggravated. I could tell Bella picked up on my mood but she chose not to question it. We approached Jacob and Leah as he separated from Leah to face us.

"Jake, you never told us you two were an item?" Bella asked.

"We're not!" They both answered at the same time.

_I see Edward hasn't gotten tired of Bella yet. She irritated me as a human and she irritates me more as a bloodsucker. Ugh_. That was Leah thinking that.

"Sure looked that way to me." Bella replied.

_Edward, I know how that looked but I'm telling you, we're not in a relationship. I needed her to distract me from thinking about you so much…_

"Well we're not." Jacob answered Bella looking straight at me. "What are you guys doing out here? I never knew you came to this beach."

"Bella wanted to come here." I replied with annoyance never taking my eyes off of Jacob. It aggravated me seeing Jacob so close to Leah after what I'd witnessed.

_I know this is wrong but I can't stop thinking about you, Edward. You felt perfect inside of me. Tell me you want me the way I want you right now…._

"Yes." I absentmindedly answered his thoughts. Bella and Leah looked at me curiously.

"Yes, what?" Bella asked.

Jacob gave a slight smile as I turned my attention towards Bella. I hated lying to Bella but I needed Jacob right now.

"Jacob just reminded me of something, that's all." I answered kissing Bella on the forehead. Jacob's smile faded.

_Bella gets to have you in ways that I can't. The right thing to do is to stay far away from you but I honestly don't want to be right. I've tried but I can't stay away from you any longer…._

"Well we don't want to disturb you two so by all means, go enjoy the day." Leah said with a smile. _I mean really, why are you two still here? Why don't you take your little annoying wife out of our faces and leave us alone_….

I wanted to rip Leah's heart out.

"We're leaving. We just wanted to say hello. Come on Edward." Bella said walking away as she pulled my arm to follow. I kept my eyes on Jacob.

_I'm going to ditch Leah and head over to our tree. We can't keep fighting this. I want you and I know you want me too. Do what you need to do. I'll see you in a few….._

I watched Jacob and Leah head back into the woods. I turned my attention to Bella. What was I going to tell her?

"Edward, you're ok?" Bella asked concerned.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cut our afternoon short."

"Why what happened?"

"I'm not in liberty to discuss it but it involves Jacob."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, but I told him I would help him out with something. I'm sorry, Bella."

_I'm so so sorry_.

"But what about Seattle? I've been looking forward to it."

"We're still going to Seattle. I'll be back at the house in plenty of time for us to see the fireworks." I kissed her on the forehead. "I promise, ok?"

She gave me a loving smile.

"Alright. I'm going to head back to the house. Alice may want to get into something."

"Ok, I love you Bella."

"I love you too. See you tonight. Don't be late."

"I won't." I told her as I headed off into the woods. I watched from afar as Bella took her sweet time making her way back to the house. She lingered at the beach for a while before walking home. I wanted to make sure she was in the house before I headed towards the border.

As I reached our tree, I saw Jacob standing there waiting for me. I watched his beautiful face light up.

"You're late." Jacob joked.

"Better late than never right?"

"True." He said bringing me in closer to him as I kissed his flavorful lips. "Umm…. I missed you."

I pulled away from him, looking into his face.

"So what's with you and Leah?" The thought of them two together irked me.

"We're friends who happen to have moments that surpass a friendship, like at the beach earlier. Nobody knows about it. We keep it between us."

I didn't like the sound of this. Leah was having something that I considered mine.

"Do you love her?" I needed to know how much of a threat she was to me.

"Yes, I do love her. Just not in the way you think. We care for each other but I'm not IN love with her. We don't look at each other in that way." He looked at me with curious eyes. "Are you worried about my involvement with Leah?" He asked smiling.

"It's not amusing Jacob. I'm having strong feelings for you. It tortured me seeing you two together like that."

"Well now you know how I feel seeing you and Bella." He pulled me in to a succulent kiss. I could never get enough of his taste. "Let's not talk about them. This moment is about us right now." He kissed me hungrily.

_What's taking Tyler so long?_

Jacob started taking off my clothes when I stopped him.

"We can't do this out here." I told him.

"If you're referring to the human nearby, who cares? I smelt who ever that is out there, the moment I got here. They won't care what we're doing right now. So come on." He began to kiss me on my neck. "Let's do what we came here to do."

"This guy may care. It's Mike Newton."

Jacob stopped sucking on my neck.

"Mike Newton? The same guy that's been trying to get at Bella since she came to Forks? The marshmallow that threw up while watching Face Punch?"

"Threw up watching Face Punch? When did that happen?"

"It was years ago when you went away. Anyway, what's he doing out here?"

"I heard his thoughts. He's supposed to be meeting up with Tyler. A friend of his from back in high school."

"Well, seems to me he's occupied. He won't pay attention to us. Just as long as you can control your shouting." Jacob said with a smirk.

I smiled at Jacob. The way he made me feel, I couldn't guarantee that. I took my clothes off and tongued Jacob down as I removed his shorts. I slowly kissed my way down to his sex organ. I took every inch of him inside of my mouth. His fluids were undeniably sweet.

"Damn Edward… your mouth feels soooooo perfect." He moaned rocking his hips back and forth, pumping his sex organ hard inside my mouth. I loved every minute of it.

_Finally he's here. Took him long enough_. Mike's thoughts invaded my head.

_I don't know why he picks this place out here? We could've picked a closer spot_. Tyler thought.

"That's it Edward…. I'm almost there…. Just don't stop."Jacob pleaded in ecstasy. I felt his sex organ grow larger in my mouth as he began to reach his climax. I couldn't wait to drink is nectar.

_Oh, thank goodness he remembered the KY. Ooooh, that feels good. I hope Tyler doesn't take too long doing this. I've been waiting for him to be inside me all day._

I almost choked listening in on Mike's thoughts. Jacob arched his back and came hard inside my mouth. I pulled myself together and swallowed every bit of his sweet nectar. I looked up at Jacob as he bit his bottom lip from the pleasure he received.

"Goodness Edward…. I feel intoxicated when I'm with you." He panted slowly removing his sex organ from my mouth. "Get up. Let me taste those lips."

I stood up as Jacob pulled me in to a deep delicious kiss. _Ummmm….Edward, I want to get inside of you so badly._

"I'm here to give it to you anyway you like it. Just tell me how you want it."

Jacob gave me a devilish smile as he removed the rest of my clothes.

_Yeessss, Mike…. Throw it back…. That's it…. He's even better than the last time…._

I looked back in the direction of where Mike and Tyler were most likely. Jacob noticed my distraction.

"Don't worry about them. They're not going to come over here so relax."

"No, it's not that. You have any idea what they're doing over there?"

Jacob shook his head.

"No. What could they be doing that has you distracted from me?" He asked a little agitated.

I smiled at Jacob.

"They're having sex." I told him flat out. His jaw dropped.

"No way." He said in disbelief.

"They're not just having sex. They're having GREAT sex. Their thoughts are really intense."

Jacob's thoughts began picturing how Mike and Tyler might look going at it but he couldn't quite picture it right.

"Come on. I have to see this." He said with excitement as he went off to track down their scents. I grabbed our clothes and caught up to him.

"We should leave them alone." I told him as we sped off.

"Fat chance. I'm not missing this one. Besides, I just want to get close enough to see them."

Turning around the corner, we found them. Tyler was digging into Mike hard and they loved every minute of it. They were fully clothed except for the pants and boxer shorts they had resting down at their ankles. Jacob grabbed his sex organ and stroked it slowly in his hand as he watched them. Getting behind him, I whispered softly in his ear.

"I want you to dig inside me like Tyler is doing to Mike."

"I plan on giving it to you better than that." He told me as he moved me in front of him. "Get on your knees."

I did as I was told as Jacob followed along behind me. On our knees, while watching Tyler and Mike, Jacob sucked on the back of my neck. I moaned with delight. "Stick it out for me." He told me. I arched my back daring him to enter. With his finger, he slid it ever so slightly inside my moist rectum as he slid in and out. The feelings that went throughout my body were indescribable.

"Damn….. You're ready for me already?"

"I'm ready…. I want you Jacob." I moaned with anticipation.

Jacob slowly slid is sex organ deep inside my rectum. His strokes were sending shockwaves all throughout my body. I never had anything as good as this.

"Keep watching them Edward…. Tell me you love this as much as I do…" He whispered in my ear as his sex organ thrust harder inside of me.

"Oh God Jacob! Please, don't stop… I love this too much.." I moaned in ecstasy.

Jacob dug into me deeper. His strokes was working overtime, clearly outdoing Tyler's movements on Mike. He felt too amazing, causing me to reach my climax faster.

"I feel you cummming, Edward…That's right…Cum for me…"

_Yeesss Tyler….. This is it… I'm about to blooooowww…_

_I'm going to tear this ass up! Yeeesss Mike... Wait….. Wait… I'm …. I'm …. AHHHHHHHH!_

"JACOB! I'm…. AHHHHHHHH!

"FUUUUUCCCCKKKKKKK!" Jacob shouted cumming hard inside of me.

All four of us came at the same time. Jacob and I were so lost in the sensation; we didn't pay attention to how loud we sounded.

"Shit, who was that?" Tyler asked nervously looking around.

"I don't know." Mike looked around until he settled upon us on our knees while Jacob licked and sucked around the side of my neck. I was feeling too good to care about the likes of Mike Newton.

"Come on Mike. Let's get out of here before they catch us." Tyler said in a panic.

"Wait, I see them. There's no way they didn't see us. Let's just see if they're anybody we know. If they saw something, we may have to find a way to keep them quiet." They pulled up their jeans and came closer to us. "Holly shit….It's…. It's Cullen?"

Jacob stopped sucking on my neck as he, along with me, glanced up at Mike and Tyler. Allowing them to catch us like this was extremely reckless. Jacob makes me forget all reason. When I'm with him, nothing else seems to matter anymore. I had to figure out how to get out of this situation. Jacob noticed me tensing and gently kissed my back shoulder. _Relax Twinkle; he's no threat to us. I doubt they came all the way out here to have sex so the whole world would see. Trust me; Mike's going to want to keep this as quiet as we do…._

Twinkle? Getting up, Jacob and I started putting back on our clothes. Maybe Jacob's right.

"Hello Mike." I greeted him. I didn't want this to be awkward but Mike looked anything but pleased by this."

"I can't believe this! You have Bella who's head over heels in love with you and I catch you out here with _Jacob_? You don't deserve her!" Mike lashed out.

"Watch it Newton." I told him angrily.

"Come on Mike, let's just go." Tyler pleaded, tugging at Mike's sleeve.

"No, stay. I'm curious Mike. How did it feel when Tyler was digging into your ass the way he was? From the looks of it, you was loving every minute of it." Jacob devilishly put out there.

Both Mike and Tyler's face turned pale white.

"You've been with Jessica for quite a while right? You think she'll understand what we just saw?" I told Mike adding to his paranoia. I hated to do this to Mike, even if I didn't particularly like the kid, but when it comes to protecting Bella, there were no other options.

"Edward, you can't breathe a single word about this to anyone. You too, Jacob." Mike pleaded.

"That depends on you two. You two keep quiet about us and we'll do the same in return. Deal?" Jacob negotiated.

"Deal!" They both agreed.

_I'm glad that's situated. We have to find a real place to be together if people like Cullen or Jacob might find us. We may not be so lucky next time…._

"Come on Tyler, let's head back." Mike grabbed Tyler's arm and pulled him along to follow.

"Hold on for a minute Mike." I told him stopping him dead in his tracks.

_What now?_

Listening in on Mike's thoughts made me think about something. Twice Jacob and I have had instances where our love making was on the verge of exposure. If we continued this, Mike was right; we may not be so lucky next time. We needed a nice secure place where we would be free to be any and everything to each other without worry.

"This will only take a moment of your time. Due to the circumstances at which we've both been exposed, I think it's only right that we both have a secluded place to…. Venture out. I'm thinking about buying a little cottage for Jacob and I. Out of gratitude for your silence, I'd like to purchase a place of your own for you and Tyler to be together in without worry. We both don't need the wrong people catching us. So what do you say?"

_Is this guy for real?_ Mike thought in disbelief.

"Wow…. Uh, that sounds great but that's way too much.." Mike responded shocked.

Tyler nudged Mike with his shoulder. _Are you crazy, Mike? Tell him YES. The Cullens are loaded_. Mike looked at Tyler's facial expression that practically portrayed his thoughts and reconsidered his answer.

"On second thought, I think I'll take you up on your offer. What about the expenses….?"

"Don't worry about it. I've got it covered. I'll contact you about the arrangements."

"Bella still has my number?" Mike asked.

"Yes, she does."

"Ok, well…. I guess that's it then." Mike walked off as Tyler followed behind.

Jacob turned to face me smiling.

"So when was you going to let me know we were getting a place together?"

"Actually Mike gave me the idea. How do you feel about that? I know I didn't consult you on it in which, I do apologize."

Jacob brought my face to his and kissed me tenderly. We parted and I looked into his face. He is so beautiful.

"I love it, Twinkle. I can't wait to lay up with you without a care in the world. And to show my appreciation, I want to show you something."

I chuckled to myself at his little nickname he came up with for me. It was cute.

"What do you want to show me?" I asked skeptical.

"It's a surprise. Do you trust me?" Jacob asked me.

"Always."

"Then lets go. We should get there in under 30 minutes." He said and took off running.

I ran to catch up to him. It was nightfall now so we didn't stand out. We ran towards the highway. Where are we going? As we ran around the sides of the highway hidden within the trees, the 'Welcome to Seattle' sign came into vision. We made a right and stayed within the shadows. The streets were busy with people shopping in the nearby department stores. We came across a large crowd up ahead. Jacob slowed down and entered a building. Following behind, we made our way towards the back staircase and headed up to the roof. What I saw was unbelievable. Red and Black rose pedals were scattered everywhere. Candles of all sizes lit beautifully all around as a pile of silk pillows in the shape of hearts fit all together to form a giant heart shape. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Come lay down with me." Jacob asked extending his hand to me. I gave him my hand as he led me to the pile of pillows and we lay down on our backs looking at the night sky.

"When did you have time to do all of this? You didn't even know we'd be together today."

"Well, it didn't take much to ditch Leah. She had to go back to Emily's place to finish cooking for the cookout they were throwing. So when she left, I remembered about the fireworks event going on tonight so I quickly went to Seattle and gathered up all this stuff and told the guy downstairs in the store to light the candles at 7:50pm. I put together everything else. Once I remembered you telling me yes after responding to my thoughts, I didn't think you wouldn't come. I knew we would be right here where we are now. I thought you would be at our tree by the time I came back but you weren't. What took you so long anyway?"

"I watched to make sure Bella went home. She hung around the beach a little longer before she headed on her way. I knew she had her heart set on coming out to…" I stopped in mid sentence as it dawned on me what I was supposed to be doing at this time. _Bella_. Bella wanted to come here to see the fireworks. I promised I'd take her. How could I forget something so important to her? _How?_

"Twinkle, look." Jacob told me as he pointed up to the sky at the beautiful display of fireworks decorating the night sky. It was breathtaking.

"It's absolutely beautiful, Jacob." I told him as my mind was racing a million times over. This scenery was romantically pleasant yet the guilt I felt over disappointing Bella was gut wrenching. I was getting reckless. "Look, I have to tell…" Jacob shushed me before I could continue.

"I want to make love to you tonight." He looked deep into my eyes. "Right here, under the stars and fireworks. I want the fiery sparks in the sky to cast a light on you so bright, I can watch you twinkle all throughout the night while I make endless love to you."

I melted into his words. At that moment, nothing else mattered but him. I pulled him in to a deep delicious kiss. Removing our clothes, Jacob got on top of me. I locked my fingers into his hair as I continued to kiss him hungrily. As he laid between my legs, he didn't need to check the moisture in my rectum to know I was ready for him. His sex organ entered my rectum with ease. He stroked me long and deep. Fantastic wasn't the word to describe the orgasmic sensations I was receiving from Jacob. There were so many fireworks that it lit up the sky. And as he stroked me harder and harder, I twinkled for him.

"Damn Edward…. You twinkle so beautifully." He tongued me down as he took a free hand and stroked my sex organ. "I'm going to enjoy every bit of you tonight, Twinkle."

The night was magic. I never came so much in all of my existence. We made love all throughout the night until the sun came up. As I made it back to the cottage and Jacob went to La Push, I was greeted to the sound of the door slamming behind me. I turned around to find Bella staring me down with anger in her black eyes.

"Tell me Edward, you had fun last night?"

* * *

**Let me know what you think:-)**


	7. Bella is Becoming a Problem

**Sorry for the delay. School and work became a little crazy this week. Thank you so much for all your reviews. I'm glad all of you are enjoying this. This is my first lemon/man on man story so it means a lot that you likey;-) Let me know what you think. REVIEW YOUR HEART OUT. I've got two free days to myself (Thank Goodness) so I need all the motivation I can get to pan out another chapter quickly. SO SHOW ME LOVE AND READ DAMN IT! (;-}) **

* * *

**Bella's Becoming a Problem**

_"Well, Edward?" Bella asked me with malice. "Did you have fun last night?"_

_I stood frozen in panic. Was she in Seattle? The events of my passionate night with Jacob shuffled throughout my mind and the realization sunk in as to what she might've seen. The rose pedals. The candles. The fireworks. Jacob. The feel of his body against mine. The orgasms. Oh God, please tell me Bella didn't catch us making love._

_"I'm so sorry, Bella." I slowly walked over to her. _

_"Sorry? Edward, you knew I wanted to go see the fireworks with you last night. You promised." I reached for Bella's hand but she pulled back. "What happened to you? And before you answer, I know you've been with Jake all night." She looked me up and down with disgust. "I can smell him on you. Ever since I came home from the beach, you've completely gone blank in Alice's visions all up until a couple of minutes ago. I know you were helping Jake but I thought you were going to tell him that we had plans. What could you two possibly have been doing the whole night?"_

_My guilt paralyzed me. Although I was relieved to know that Bella hadn't seen us in Seattle, it still didn't subside the guilt I was embedded with over the idea that Bella was sitting here fuming, while I was making love to someone else at the very same event Bella was waiting for me to take her to. There were no excuses for my actions. But how can I explain to her how much I needed to be with Jacob? That, when I'm with him, I lose track of all time and space? How can I look into those deep black eyes, that showed all of her hunger and frustration, and tell her that I love her but….. Every moment I've spent with Jacob, I've become more and more unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. _

_"I can't justify my actions. All I can do is offer my deepest apologies. Bella, I'll find a way to fix this."_

_"There's nothing to fix, Edward." Bella said softening up to me as she cupped my jaw in her hand. "I just don't want to go through that again. Promise me. Promise you won't put me through that again."_

_I took her hands in mine and looked deep into her eyes._

_"I promise, Bella."_

* * *

"Twinkle? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were day dreaming." I looked over at Jacob as thoughts of what happened between Bella and I a month ago, drifted away. We were lying in bed in the cottage I bought us deep inside the woods leading into the Makah reservation. It was a little after midnight yet I had no desire to go home to Bella. When I'm with Jacob, I am home.

"No, I wasn't day dreaming as you call it. I was just thinking about something." Jacob snuggled up around me from behind as he placed his head on top of mines lying cheek to cheek. "I feel so comfortable being myself around you, Jacob; I forget how to act human sometimes. I don't worry about such things like, making sure I move every now and again when I'm thinking about something. You don't look at me weird or try to get me to act normal if I'm seen looking like a statue."

"That's probably because I'm not so normal myself." He kissed me on my cheek and nibbled on my earlobe. "So what were you thinking about?"

I loosened Jacob's hold on me as I planted myself on my back and looked up at Jacob's beautiful face.

"I was thinking about my confrontation with Bella a month ago. The morning after the fireworks event." Jacob took in a deep breath as he tightened up his jaw, not liking what I was saying to him. "I promised her that day I would never put her through what I put her through that night but every day, I break that promise to her. All we do is argue now. I don't know what to do."

Jacob gave me a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I know what this is doing to you. It hurts me to know you're going through this. But you need to tell Bella about us. It's only going to get worse."

I looked up at Jacob shocked. Tell Bella? Surely he must be mistaken.

"Telling her the truth will only hurt her."

"You're already hurting her not coming home at night."

My eyes grew wide with fury. I got up off the bed, with Jacob trying unsuccessfully to pull me back as I headed for the window. _Sorry about that. That was stupid of me_. I ignored his thoughts as I looked out the window at the full moon casting down on me. Jacob came up behind me kissing and sucking on my neck. I didn't want to give in but I could never resist his touches.

"I didn't mean it like that, Twinkle." He turned me around and kissed me passionately. "You mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself. You're right. I am hurting her." I looked back out the window. "I'm running out of excuses. She knows I'm with you. She could smell you all over me. She comes up with all these different scenarios for what we're doing but she never gets it right. It never crosses her mind about the possibility of us doing this because she thinks too highly of us. In her heart, we'd never do this to her. Never in all eternity would she imagine that you'd have such a hold over me. She has no idea how much I need you, Jacob."

"I need you, too Twinkle. All the more reason why we need to be open about this. You need to tell Bella about us."

"I can't do that."

"She's bound to find out. Isn't it better coming from you?"

"Did you tell Leah about us? The pack? Anyone?" Jacob looked down to the floor, avoiding my questions. "Looks like I'm not the only one keeping something from someone."

"I'm not the one in a committed relationship. You are MARRIED to Bella. I'm not going to tell the world about us and you're still married. You have to tell her what we mean to each other."

"I can't…." My cellular phone ringing stopped me from finishing my sentence. The name on the caller ID could not be missed. _Bella_. Due to my disappearing acts throughout the days and nights, Bella and I have decided to start up the use of our cellular phones again. Ever since Bella became a vampire, we've always been inseparable up until the first day I made love to Jacob. Now we hardly see each other.

"That's her again isn't it?" Jacob asked looking at me watching my phone go off. I was sure that I would hear Bella's endless yelling if I so chose to answer it. It was her fiftieth time calling me tonight. I wasn't ready to deal with her yet. "You can't keep ignoring her, Twinkle. Every night we've been going through this. I'm tired of her interrupting our moments together."

"I know, Jacob. I just rather deal with her in person." I looked up at the moon as it cast its beautiful light on us. The moon's light was enough for my skin to sparkle, or twinkle as my love would call it. _I love how the light hits your body. You're so beautiful_. I smiled at his thoughts as he kissed his way down my back. The phone stopped ringing. _It's about time. I thought she'd never hang up_. I chuckled to myself as Jacob's tongue licked between the cheeks of my rear end and stuck his tongue inside my rectum as far as it would go, licking counter-clockwise severing my taste. I arched my back loving every minute of this.

"Yeeeessss, Jacob…. Right there…" I moaned, panted, and wanting more. Everything he did felt incredible.

_You have no idea how good you taste._ Jacob licked his way up my spine and at my neck, sucking ever so sweetly. _I just can't get enough of you_. He slid his erect sex organ between my cheeks and smoothly entered my rectum with ease. He felt so perfect inside of me. Like a puzzle, it's as if he was sculpted precisely to fit the circumference of my rectum. If there was such a place called heaven for someone like me, Jacob would be it. He stroked me long and hard, going deeper and deeper inside of me.

"Look up at the stars. They don't hold a candle to you, Twinkle." He pumped harder inside of me getting hotter and hotter. "Do you have any idea what you do to me? I'm on fire when I'm inside of you. Tell me you feel it?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yeeesss, Jacob…. You feel incredible inside of me…. Don't stop… Don't ever stop, Jacob….." I turned my head around to taste his flavorful lips as he pounded me fiercely. His right hand felt it's way to my throbbing sex organ as he stroked me to the high heavens. _Damn…. Why do you feel this good?_ He slowed down his strokes going long and deep as his left hand held on to my hip. _I don't want to cum just yet. You feel too amazing for this to end so soon. I want to enjoy every bit of this ride_. I looked back at Jacob's angelic face. I wanted to see the ecstasy in his face the way I saw it in his past dreams.

"Wait, Jacob…..Lets take this to the bed. I want to face you when we climax."

Giving me one of his killer smiles, he took my hand and led me to the bed. He lay on his back as I climbed on top of him. His erect sex organ stood up at attention waiting for me eagerly. I didn't waste another moment as I came down slowly letting his sex organ invade the depths of my rectum. The sensation was exhilarating. I rode him deep and hard, making sure to ride him nice and slow to prolong the feeling.

"That's it… I love the way you ride me…" He moaned looking deep into my eyes. He bit his bottom lip taking in the pleasure I was giving to him. _Mmmmm…. I love the way you fuck me, Edward_. I became so turned on by his thoughts; I started riding him harder and faster. Jacob grew larger and larger inside of me as my body felt like it was on fire. Jacob's eyes grew wide when he looked into my eyes. _Shit Edward, your eyes are fiery. I've never seen them so red. Maybe we should slow down…._. But I didn't want to stop. He felt so good; there wasn't anything that could stop this.

"Goodness, Jacob….. I never felt like this before….." I moaned as I rode him to oblivion.

"Slow down Twinkle…. You feel really hot right now." The concern on Jacob's face went out of sight and mind. I never felt so alive. And hot.

"JACOB!" I shouted as I started to the panic from the flames of orgasms erupting from me. "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO MEEEEEE?" My body shook from uncontrollable spasms as I reached my climax. My skin turned a reddish hue.

"SHIIIIIIITTTTT!" Jacob shouted in ecstasy as I felt the force of him cumming hard inside my rectum. His face twisted up in unspeakable pleasure. A single tear trickled down his face. I collapsed on top of Jacob, snuggling up in the nuke of his neck. Why is my body temperature so high? Once Jacob calmed down enough from the orgasm, he sat up quickly holding my face in his hands as he stared into my eyes.

"They're not so red anymore." He told me feeling around my face. "You're still pretty hot though. Did I hurt you in any way? That's never happened before."

"No. I'm fine. I just never had an orgasm quite like that before. In all my existence as a vampire, my body temperature has never altered. I don't understand it. We've made love longer than that plenty of times before."

"It was me. My body temperature has been known to go sky high from time to time during sex. Most of the time I can calm down enough so my body won't overheat itself but the few times that it's happened I've lost control."

"You've never overheated with me before this time unless…." I stopped in mid sentence as the realization sunk in as to who else this has happened with. Jacob looked away from my eyes. "This happened to you while you were with Leah." I didn't need for him to answer me. The fact that Leah excited him enough for him to lose control on more than one occasion didn't sit well with me. "Look at me Jacob." I asked him. I sat upright facing him. "Are you still having sex with Leah?"

Jacob looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

"I have a right to know!"

"I'm not about to discuss my sex life with Leah to you." He got up and walked over to the window.

"And why is that?"

"Because it's none of your business, that's why!"

In that moment, I wanted to throw him out the window. I let myself off of the bed and stood across from him.

"You having sex with Leah is EVERY bit my business!"

"Oh really? Ok. I guess that works both ways then." He came closer to me. "Tell me something, Edward? When Bella's fucking your brains out, does she fuck you as good as I do?" He looked at me daring me to challenge him.

I was lost for words. He wasn't playing fair. I looked away from him refusing to dignify that with a response.

"What? No answer? You know why that is? Because what you do with Bella is NONE OF MY FUCKING BUSINESS!" He shouted with fire in his eyes.

"I don't see how, what I asked you were so unreasonable. I didn't ask you for details, Jacob. I just want to know if you're still intimate with Leah."

"Bella, YOUR WIFE, has been calling you nonstop all night and yet you feel the right to question my involvement with Leah?"

"I just want to kno…" I was again interrupted by my cellular phone ringing. I glanced at the caller ID. Bella again. Of course.

"Speak of the devil!" Jacob said lifting his arms up in recognition. I saw visions in Jacob's mind of him visualizing himself grabbing my phone and throwing it out of the window. I quickly went to my phone and held it in hand. "Go ahead! Answer it! Wouldn't want to disappoint Bella Dearest."

"You think this is easy for me? I HATE what I'm doing to Bella. She doesn't deserve this. I promised I'll never leave her. Bella has sacrificed everything to be with me. She endured more than anyone should ever have to endure to be with me. She sacrificed her soul for me. Those are the many reasons I'm forever in her debt. I can't hurt her, Jacob."

"BUT WHAT ABOUT ME? I SACRIFICED! WHO WAS THERE DURING BELLA'S DARKEST HOUR? I WAS! WHO HAD THEIR HEART RIPPED APART BECAUSE THE LOVE OF THEIR LIFE GAVE THEIR HEART AWAY TO SOMEONE ELSE? I DID! YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT SACRIFICE? I TURNED MY BACK ON YEARS OF TRADITION TO PROTECT HER. I LEFT THE ONLY PACK I EVER KNEW TO PROTECT YOUR WIFE AND UNBORN CHILD! I WAS READY TO DIE FOR HER! YOU CAN'T BEGIN TO UNDERSTAND WHAT MY HEART WENT THROUGH. BELLA HAS HAD NOTHIING BUT PEOPLE LOOKING OUT FOR HER. YOU DON'T WANT TO HURT BELLA? WHAT ABOUT ME? YOU HURT ME EVERYTIME YOU GO HOME TO HER. I LET BELLA ONCE BEFORE RUN TRACKS UP AND DOWN MY HEART. I'LL BE DAMNED IF I ALLOW HER TO CAUSE ME PAIN AGAIN!"

I watched as Jacob, in a fury, quickly put on his clothes and head for the door. I stopped him as he opened the door to leave.

"Please don't leave, Jacob."

"Bella's always in the way. I'm tired of this. I need to think. Away from you." He looked me in the eyes. "Go home to your wife, Edward." With that said, I watched Jacob leave off into the dark woods. My phone stopped ringing. I put my clothes on and headed for "home". I didn't like how things ended with Jacob and I, but it didn't compare to what lied ahead for me when feeling the wraft of Bella.

* * *

**SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW YOUR ASS OFF! REMEMBER, REVIEWS IS THE ONLY WAY I KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT AND GETTING ENOUGH MOTIVATES ME TO PAN OUT A CHAPTER FASTER SO HOLLA AT YOUR GIRL! So what do you think? I'm thinking about making one of the characters CRAZY. Let me know which character you would like to see go crazy and justify a reason as to how they go crazy. If your choice fits into my vision on how this story is going to pan out, then I'll work that angle. I have three characters in mind (which I won't mention) that could easily turn crazy. I plan for this story to incorparate A LOT of characters. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!:-)**


	8. Hidden Intentions

**A/N: Ok, everyone. I decided to use a completely different Point Of View for this one. It can't always be about Jacob and Edward. Besides I have plans for Carlisle. Thank you all for reviewing! You've given me a lot to think about on how this story is going to move forward. Happy Reading! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. I want to know what you think. The more love I receive, the more lovely chapters I can produce:-)**

**ALSO, KNOW THAT I'VE DONE THE CHAPTER DIFFERENTLY FROM THE OTHER ONES. I HAVE A LOT OF WRITING IN ITALICS SO AS A WHOLE, IT LOOKED A LITTLE CONFUSING SO I PUT THE REGULAR PARTS IN (BOLD) PRINT. IT WAS EITHER MAKE THOSE PARTS (BOLD) OR PUT A LOT OF LINES ALL THROUGHOUT IT. SO, (BOLD) IT IS. IT STANDS OUT BETTER.**

* * *

**Hidden Intentions**

**Carlisle's POV**

**Bella and Edward's shouting could be heard all throughout the early morning**.

_"What is going on with you, Edward? I called you all night! Would it have hurt for you to just pick up the phone?"_

_"And say what Bella? All you ever do is yell at me! You hate it when I'm with Jacob!"_

**I listened in on their argument as I walked past their cottage and made my way to the main house. Their quarrels have been going on for quite a while now.**

_"I don't understand why you're with him so much! I love Jacob but he doesn't stand in the way of YOUR needs as far as I'm concerned. You spend more time with him then you do me! What are you two involved in, Edward? Is this about Leah?"_

_"Leah?"_

_"Yes, Leah! Clearly something's going on with him and her. He keeps pretending it's not. Are you helping him see her?"_

_"It's nothing like that!"_

_"Well then tell me! If you're not helping him see her then… Wait a minute. Is he cheating on Leah? Are you helping him cheat on her?_

**I felt for Bella. I, too, haven't been pleased with Edward's actions as of late. Walking inside of the house, everyone but Nessie, who was sleeping upstairs in one of the rooms, was in the living room also listening in on Bella and Edward. My love, Esme was standing by the window, Alice stood next to Jasper by the fire place, and Rosalie sat next to Emmett on the sofa.**

**"What do you suppose is going on with Edward?" Esme asked with concern.**

**"I don't know, my love. Edward wouldn't do any of this unless there was a good reason behind it." I told her.**

**"Whatever it is, it's in connection with Jacob. I hardly see any of Edward's decisions anymore. He's always around Jacob." Alice said getting closer to Jasper.**

**"Yeah, what's with Ed and Jake anyway? They hang out a little too much if you catch my drift." Emmett implied smirking.**

**We all looked at Emmett. We didn't need Edward's abilities to know we were all thinking the same thing.**

"_Bella, that's ridiculous."_

_"Oh is it? I don't think so. Mark my words Edward; you will NOT keep putting me through this! Keep it up!"_

_"You know what? It's useless talking to you. Every day I come home to this."_

_"Well maybe if you knew HOW to come home and not dismiss my calls, YOU'D GET A ROSEY SIDE OF ME! You can't have it both ways. You can't just run off with someone, come home whenever the mood suits you and expect me to be all smiles about it! This is a marriage Edward! Why am I the only one who seems to care anymore?"_

_"I care about you Bella!"_

_"Well you used to show it. What's happening to us? We supposed to be happy. I don't understand why you seem to be drifting away from me. I just don't understand it. What's going on? It doesn't make sense. Why are you doing this to me? Tell me, Edward! Because something's not right. I can't figure it out! What aren't you telling me? TELL ME!"_

_"I can't do this now. I need time to think."_

_"Wait! No! Get back here! ALL YOU EVER DO IS LEAVE. YOU CAN'T KEEP RUNNING FROM THIS! AHHHHHHHHH!"_

**Bella's scream rung throughout our ears. We heard Edward's movements heading into the woods and then soon he was out of hearing range. Bella could be heard following behind him.**

**"You think it's true? About Edward and Jacob?" Alice asked everyone.**

**"It would explain a lot." Jasper chimed in.**

**"Do tell." I asked with curiosity.**

**"Well, the times Jacob's been here to see Nessie, his emotions would turn sexual the minute Edward and Bella would enter the room. Edward's emotions, too, would go in that direction of sexual feelings but I always just figured that Bella was the main cause for the change in emotions. The fact that Edward and Jacob spend more time with each other and not with Bella, haves me feel those emotions were meant for each other and not Bella." Jasper explained.**

**"Interesting…" I said processing what he just said.**

**"Are we really going there with this? We know what it looks like but Edward would never touch the likes of that mongrel. The problem with Edward is that he gets a kick out of helping out stray dogs." Rosalie added in. "I say we do an intervention on him."**

**"I'm not sure that's a wise decision, Rosalie." I told her.**

**"Yeah, besides, I don't agree Rose. I think they're secretly hot for each other. Jasper said it himself. They were totally hot for each other when they were here." Emmett added.**

**"Nooo….. He said Bella was around them when they felt that way so it's not far fetch. They used to fight over her all the time. Of course they would still feel that way towards her. I don't care if Jacob imprinted. He could still be hot for her." Rosalie defended.**

**"Well nonetheless, I want to know they're both ok. Jasper, take Emmett to go find Edward. Alice, you and Rosalie can search for Bella."**

**They all headed into the woods leaving Esme and I alone in the living room. Esme walked over to me and gave me a peck on the cheek.**

**"Are you alright, Carlisle?"**

**"I'm fine, my love. I just wish there was something I can do for Bella. It's a hard time for her."**

**"I'm sure you'll come up with something." She said with a smile that didn't quite match the fire in her eyes. Interesting….**

**The sound of Bella's steps could be heard approaching the house. Neither Alice nor Rosalie seemed to be with her. Opening the door, Bella let herself in. Taking one look at me, Bella rushed up to me and gave me a tight hug. Esme raised an eyebrow.**

**"Everything is a mess Carlisle. I don't know what to do." Bella cried out, tearless.**

**"Where's Alice and Rosalie? I told them to find you." I asked her.**

**"They found me in the woods. I told them I rather be alone and to go find Edward. I'm not in the mood for a lot of people right now." I continued to hold Bella in my arms. I wanted to comfort her.**

**"Well, I'll give you two some privacy to talk. I'll be a few miles south of here." Esme said as she kissed my cheek and headed out of the door. As soon as Esme was out of hearing range, I took Bella over to the sofa and had her lay down while I sat down at one end of the sofa. Bella moved herself up and placed her head in my lap. I massaged her scalp to relax her.**

**"That feels good, Carlisle. I needed that." She said to me closing her eyes. She looked up at me. "I don't know what to do about Edward. Something's going on with him. He won't tell me. Did he talk to you about it?"**

**"I'm afraid not, Bella. Be patient with Edward. I'm sure he has a good reason for what he's doing."**

**I looked down at Bella's beautiful face and I wanted nothing more than to ease her pain. Wrap her in my arms and comfort her. Protect her from harm. Many days and nights, thoughts of Bella consumed me. The way she smiled. The serene look she has when she's thinking of a beautiful moment. Even the way she makes love. I don't know from personal experience of course but I've seen and heard many nights of Bella and Edward making love. The curves of her naked body as she moved her hips in accordance with Edwards, not only sent shockwaves through her but throughout myself as I watched her body spasm from the orgasm she had. I wanted to ravish her in the worse way. But such an act must not be considered. We're both married. I love Esme with all my heart and I know the love Bella carries for Edward. What I feel for Bella is of pure lust. I do love her dearly as my daughter-in-law but I can't deny to myself the urge I have to dig inside Bella and show her the true meaning of ecstasy. I love Edward with all of my being but, from what I've seen from him, he couldn't possibly rock her body to the pit of extreme ecstasy that I know I can take her to. Of course, for obvious reasons I must keep this to myself. Bella has no idea I possess such feelings for her. I suppose if she knew how much her head on my lap makes me want to zip down my pants, take my dick out, turn her head towards me, and stick my hard dick inside of her sexy mouth, I'm sure she would remove herself from my lap.**

**"I don't see what good enough reason Edward would have for not spending time with me anymore. All he does is hang around Jake. Do you know he doesn't even answer my calls? Having us use the cell phones again was me trying to compromise with him so that if he wasn't going to come home on time or for whatever reason he was delayed, the phone is put in place to let me know what's going on so I wouldn't go crazy wondering."**

**"I'm sorry that you're going through this, Bella." I told her stroking the curves of her face with the back of my fingers. "You deserve so much better than this."**

**"Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm just tired of dealing with this emotional pain. What do you suggest I do to release it?"**

_"I'll tell you how to release it but first I need to know, do you trust me?" I asked her looking deep into her eyes._

_"Of course."_

_"Then close your eyes Bella." I whispered to her. "I'm going to make the pain go away."_

_I let my fingers travel to the curve of her neck down to her button down shirt. I slowly undid the buttons and opened her shirt wide exposing her mouth watering perky bare breasts. I fondled her left nipple as she moaned to my advances. Realization set in as her eyes popped open._

_"What are you do…" My finger to her lips stopped her from continuing any further._

_"Shhhh, Bella… Close your eyes. Let me make the pain go away." I whispered to her as she closed her eyes and I felt my way past her breasts, down her stomach, and to the button on her dark blue jeans. Unbuckling and moving down the zipper, I slid my hand inside her silk black panties and found her clitoris. I very lightly rubbed her clitoris as it responded to my touch. Bella's hips rocked back and forth on my thumb. I watched Bella's body language and paid attention to her facial expressions. Her face twisted up in pleasure but I wanted more of a reaction. While I kept my thumb still stimulating her clitoris, I stuck my pointer finger slowly inside of her vaginal opening. Knowing exactly where the Grafenberg spot, also known as the "G-Spot", is located, I moved my finger about three inches into her opening and pressed upward. I was glad she was already very much aroused. That meant that the erectile tissues that surround her urethral tube became stimulated to the point of swelling, which in turn caused the G-Spot area to expand throughout the vaginal wall and protrude into the vaginal canal for which I'm now able to press into it back and forth causing Bella instant pleasure. If she wasn't aroused before this moment, pressing into her G-Spot like I'm doing now might've been rather painful for her._

_"AHHH! Carlisle… That….. Feels….. AMAZING!..." Bella groaned and panted in ecstasy._

_"That's it Isabella… Let me make it better….. Cum for me, my sweet." I whispered to her. _

_Bella rocked back and forth on my finger as my thumb still stimulated her clitoris. She clawed at me trying to get a grip on the intense pleasure she was receiving from me. I watched her face distort in uncontrollable pleasure as I shook my head. I still wasn't satisfied with this. I wanted more. Moving my hand further down, while I continued to stimulate her clitoris and G-Spot, I used my middle finger and slowly entered her rectum, using the secretions from her vaginal opening for lubrication. _

_"JESUS CHRIST, CARLISLE…. It's too much pleasure!" Bella shouted in frightened excitement as the sensation caused for her to shake from the intensity of the pleasure. Her eyes shot open._

_"Yeeessss, my sweet….. That's what I'm looking for…. Now I want you to listen to me carefully Isabella…" Bella gripped me hard as she stared into my eyes. _

_"I feel it coming, Carlisle!... I can't hold back much longer….."_

_"Not quite yet, my sweet…. I know precisely when you'll climax….. You'll cum when I say so….." _

_Bella's face twisted up in indescribable ecstasy as my fingers prolonged the experience. Her eyes begged for release._

_"You're ready, Isabella?" I whispered in her ear._

_"YEEESSS! SAY IT!"_

_As I worked my pointer finger on her G-Spot, I felt her vaginal muscles close firmly in as she arched her back. It is time._

_"CUM FOR ME."_

_"AHHHHHHHH!" Bella shouted cumming hard in my hand. Stimulating her at the peak of her orgasm, I prepared her for another._

_"Ready, Isabella?" I whispered to her smiling._

_"OH MY GOD!"_

_It is time._

_"CUM FOR ME."_

_"SHIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!" She shouted cumming for the second time as her body went into convulsions. I continued stimulating her in all three areas. I wanted one last one._

_"This is the final, my sweet….. Make Carlisle proud…. Are you ready, Isabella?" I asked her for a final time._

_"IT'S TOO MUCH, CARLISLE!... I DON'T KNOW IF I COULD….."_

_It is time._

_"CUM FOR ME."_

_"FUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!" She shouted cumming for the third time as her body completely twisted in spasms. Her body shook so much; she jerked off of the sofa and hit the floor. Her secretions soaked all through her jeans, the sofa, and now the floor. I looked down at her with a smile on my face._

_"So Isabella." I looked down on her satisfied with my results. "Do you feel better?"_

**"Carlisle! Carlisle, do you hear me?"**

**I looked around as reality set in. I looked down on my lap to the sight of Bella lying down with her head on my lap, fully clothed, with a look of concern on her face. I've never been so deep in thought before.**

**"I'm sorry Bella. You were saying?"**

**"No, I was just asking you about how I can make this pain I feel over Edward go away? I don't know what to do."**

**Letting my fantasy of Bella disappear into nothingness, I focused on the matter at hand.**

**"What you need to do is deal with it head on. That's the only way you'll see results."**

**I continued to massage her scalp as Esme came in from outside. She looked at Bella on my lap and raised an eyebrow. I stopped massaging her hair as she got up for Esme.**

**"Looks like you two talked things out." Esme said smiling suspiciously.**

**"I'm just going to take Carlisle's advice and just deal with this head on." Bella looked back at me. "Thanks, Carlisle. I'm glad you were here for me. I couldn't take this to Charlie. He would've only freaked out. I'm so glad to have you as a father." She came and gave me a big huge.**

**"And I'm proud to call you my daughter-in-law." I told her hugging her back. Guilt plagued me as fantasies of my daughter-in-law flooded through my head. I have to clear my head.**

**"I love you, Carlisle."**

**"I love you too, Bella. Take care."**

**We let go of our embrace as Bella walked over to Esme and gave her a hug and kiss as she ran out into the woods. Esme walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.**

**"I'm going to make myself a drink. You mind joining me?"**

**"No thank you, my love."**

**She smiled and headed for the kitchen. In a few seconds, she was back in the living room, carrying a bottle of red wine and two half full glasses of blood. Alcohol brings out the flavor in the blood, especially red wine. I turned her down for the drink but clearly she chose to ignore that. She poured the wine into both glasses, taking one of them to her lips. Taking a whiff of the aroma, she then took two gulp fills.**

**"Did you enjoy your moment with you daughter-in-law?"**

**I looked at her wondering why she would ask such a thing.**

**"Why, yes. Bella's company is always pleasant."**

**"Hmmm…." She said as she took another gulp full of her drink. "Carlisle, do you take me for a fool?"**

**"I could never see you as such. Why do you ask?"**

**"Because my darling, I see the way your eyes linger all over Isabella. The lust in your eyes. The way you used to look at me once." She stood closer to me. "My love, you do such a good job fooling everyone but you don't fool me. I know you all too well."**

**I stared at my lovely wife lost for words.**

**"Esme, you must know. Nothing's happened between Bella and I. My love is with you."**

**She held my face in her hands.**

**"As it should be." She took another gulp of her drink. "Let's get one thing clear. I will not tolerate disrespect or betrayal. I know you lust for Isabella. I won't condemn you for that. Just don't betray me, Carlisle. I wouldn't want anyone getting killed." She told me with the straightest face. "Now, how about that drink?" She asked me smiling, picking up the other glass.**

**Looking into her cunning eyes, I relieved her of the drink.**

**"Yes, please."**

* * *

**A/N: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF CARLISLE AND ESME? CARLISLE'S SOMETHING ELSE ISN'T HE? WHO BETTER TO DO THE THINGS HE DO LIKE THAN A DOCTOR? CARLISLE GOT SKILLS;-) LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THE MORE REVIEWS, THE QUICKER I'M MOTIVATED TO POST. HOLLA AT YOUR GIRL! :-)**


	9. Letting It All Out

**Alright everyone, here's another one. Thanks to everyone for reviewing. I'm glad my Carlisle chapter did well. I was worried bringing in another POV. I've done it again for this one too. For those prefering Jacob and/or Edward POVs, please be patient with me. I have a really good reason for the other POVs. It'll all come out in later chapters. I just need to show particular character's POVs so that future events makes sense. Be warned that this chapter may contain material that you may or may not find uncomfortable. PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Letting It All Out**

**Jasper's POV**

Emmett and I ran throughout the woods looking for Edward. The sun was starting to come up so we needed to hurry up and find him quickly before our skin became exposed. I contemplated whether or not I should go off hunting first and then meet up with Emmett and Edward later but I had to put that aside for now. Edward needed us. We reached the border when Emmett and I caught wind of some movement.

"Got him! A mile over to the right." Emmett shouted. We ran until we saw Edward leaning up against a tree. I felt his emotions of guilt and confusion all around me. This is one of the many reasons I've tried to stay away from Edward for the past few weeks. Who would want to feel like this all the time?

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked with annoyance. Emmett and I both gave each other a look. What fun this was going to be.

"Look, we heard what happened." I told him.

"Yeah, Carlisle sent us out to find you." Emmett added. "You know he worries ever since you pulled that Volturi stunt."

"I just want to be alone right now." Edward said looking over our shoulders becoming even more annoyed. "Great."

Emmett and I turned around to see Alice and Rosalie running towards us. Alice's warm optimistic emotion was a beautiful balance to Rosalie's smug yet aggravated emotions. I don't know how Emmett stands it.

"Now fellas, you wouldn't start the party without us, would you?" Alice said coming to my side as Rosalie stood by Emmett. I took Alice's hand in mine and kissed it gently.

"You all need to leave. Now." Edward said to us, not pleased with this invasion of privacy.

"No. We need to get something straight." Rosalie stated. "Others here are under the impression that the reason for all of these fights you keep having with Bella is because of your involvement with Jacob. So tell them. Let everyone know you're not cheating on Bella with the likes of that mutt Jacob."

Everyone grew quiet watching Edward as his emotions gave off a feeling of extreme guilt and panic. Alice also gave off a feeling of panic. I knew her well enough to know that even though she was pretty sure Edward's been seeing Jacob romantically, she wouldn't look forward to hearing Edward admit he's been unfaithful to someone she loves as a sister. Emmett's feelings were calm and relaxed. I knew whatever Edward admitted to, it wouldn't change how he felt one way or the other. Rosalie on the other hand wasn't fooling anyone. Underneath all her certainty, lied a feeling of hope and a bit of anger. Deep down she felt the way we all felt but she still held on to a shred of hope that Edward wouldn't get involved with any of the wolves. The fact that Bella may get hurt in all of this is of no concern to her.

"Well, Edward? Tell them so we can stop speculating this ridiculous accusation." Rosalie demanded. Edward looked at everyone and for the first time in a long while, he felt nothing.

"It's true. I am guilty of becoming involved with Jacob." Edward confessed. Rosalie's eyes grew wide with the fury she radiated all around me.

"Perfect! We've had to endure night after night of your ridiculous arguments with Bella all because you've secretly become that mongrel's bitch…!" Rosalie lashed out but was interrupted by Emmett's elbow to her side. Edward hissed at her.

"Cool it, Rose." Emmett turned his attention to Edward. "You want to talk about it?"

Edward looked at Alice and Rosalie and kept quiet. Alice got the hint and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Come on, Rose. Let's see if Bella might want some company now that she's had time to cool off." Alice looked over at Edward. "We won't breathe a word to Bella about this."

"Thanks, Alice." Edward said.

Alice gave Edward a nod and then she and Rosalie took off into the woods out of hearing range.

I started feeling a little antsy. I was incredibly thirsty and needed to hunt, but I knew that would have to wait right now. Edward needed his brothers.

"Jasper, I'm fine. I won't deprive your thirst." Edward said listening in on my thoughts.

"No, it can wait. Besides, you look like you need to talk."

Edward rolled his eyes but I ignored it. He knew I was right.

"So do you love Jacob? Or should I say, are you IN love with Jacob?" I asked with curiosity. I wanted to get an idea on how serious this involvement was.

"We've grown pretty close. I have fallen in love with him. Jacob is everything I could ever ask for but….." Edward didn't continue. We all knew the obstacle coming between him and Jacob.

"It's Bella." Emmett said out loud. "Do you still want to be with her?

Edward thought it over real quick before responding.

"I want to be the husband I told her I'd be. I want to be true to her. Love and provide a safe place for her and Nessie. But I can't do all of that and love Jacob the way that I do. I've tried. All I've managed to do is hurt the people I love. Bella and I are at odds. I had a big fight with Jacob earlier. Everything is just crashing down around me. Now I'm just torn. On one hand, I want to spend the rest of my existence with Jacob. I'm so happy with him. I feel complete when I'm with him. But then on the other hand, I want to be everything Bella needs me to be. She's sacrificed so much for us to be together for all our existence. It just pains me that I don't quite feel the same anymore. I considered Bella to be my soul mate. If I should have such a thing. But now, it is Jacob I see in that light. With Bella, it's like we're two separate halves of a whole that compliments each other. With Jacob, we're just one. No separate halves, but simply a whole. There's no distinction between when one stops and the other begins. Bella is my world, but Jacob? Jacob is my galaxy. I just don't know if I could be the love that Jacob desires. I so desperately want to. I don't know. Maybe such a desire is not meant to be fulfilled."

"You can always try." Emmett advised. "You know I think the world of Bella. That's my little partner in crime. But what you need to do is be true to yourself. You should see where this thing goes with Jacob."

"Emmett's right, Edward. Your love for Jacob falls too deep not to explore it further." I thought about his mentioning of Nessie and remembered something. "Did you guys talk about the imprinting situation? I know that's not an issue now but we all know that when she reaches full maturity, their feelings towards each other may change in a romantic sense."

"I've been so caught up with Bella that I haven't taken the chance to address that issue. That's another thing, there's Nessie to consider in all of this. I don't want to think about what this would do to her if she was to find out."

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out with Nessie. As far as Bella is concerned, you might want to spend less time with Jacob for a while and take that time rebuilding your relationship with Bella. At least enough to calm her down so that when you do spend time with Jacob, Bella wouldn't start a temper tantrum every time you come home to her." Emmett advised with a smile.

"I suppose." Edward responded.

"Well while you ponder on that, let's get back to the house. Nessie should be up right now." Emmett said looking up at the sun starting to shine.

"Alright." Edward replied.

"Jaz, you coming back with us, or no?" Emmett asked me. "We could hunt with you real quick before heading back."

"No, go ahead. I plan on hunting towards the mountains anyway."

"Why so far?" Emmett asked.

"I'm in the mood for something different."

"Well hurry back. The sun is out so it's only a matter of time before humans will be roaming around."

"I will."

"Alright, see you soon." Emmett said as both he and Edward ran off into the forest. I waited until they were out of hearing range and then another few minutes for Edward to get too far to listen in on my thoughts and took off running further into the woods. My thirst was going into overdrive. I saw a deer two miles ahead but I quickly ignored it. Three years ago, such an animal would suffice. But not now. One thing that incident, with the Volturi coming down here to kill Nessie, did was open my eyes to a well known fact. We could all die at any moment. I've tortured myself day in and day out feeding off the blood of animals, knowing I would never be satisfied. A battle could've broken out that faithful day the Volturi showed up. We could've all died. After that incident, I told myself I wouldn't deprive myself any longer. The rest of the family wouldn't understand. Alice would be disappointed. I love them too much to break out on my own so I fix my thoughts and decision making so Edward nor Alice can get wind of what I've been up to these past three years. No one is to know my addiction.

I ran up North until I came across a beautiful woman picking flowers within a meadow full of purple lilies. She had long black hair. It shimmered against the bright sun. Her skin was a golden bronze color. She might live on one of the reservations. She wore a short rag dress that clung to her hourglass frame that cut off around her thigh area. Her skin glistened from the heat of the sun. She was mouth watering.

Coming out into the meadow, not caring that my skin started to sparkle, I quickly stood in front of the woman. It didn't matter if she saw the sparkles. She wasn't going to live long enough for it to matter.

"My, my little lady. I do declare you're about the finest thing I done seen around these parts." I told her. She looked up from her flowers to the sight of me standing before her sparkling all around. Her eyes grew wide and heart beat quickened. She was in a state of shock. Using my ability, I altered her senses to give a signal to her brain giving her a feeling of lust and heightened arousal. Her eyes relaxed as her body language changed. She dropped the flowers in her hand as she touched my face in wonder. I increased her arousal.

"I never felt like this before. You're so beautiful." She started breathing heavily. "All I want to do is…" She kissed my lips gently at first but then she got greedy. I pulled her off of me and stared at her.

"Please…..I never wanted anybody as much as I want you right now. Take me…." She moaned trying to push herself on me.

Unbuckling my pants, I pushed them down exposing my erect penis. Lifting her up with force, I ripped her underwear off and brought her down on my dick hard. Her arousal was increased to such a degree that the pain I inflicted on her became her pleasure. I cared less for her pleasure. She was but a pawn I was using to satisfy my addiction. I pumped hard inside of her as I wrapped my arm around her head, covering her mouth with my hand muffling the sounds of passion coming from within her. Listening to such sounds meant nothing to me. I was only concerned with what I wanted. Moving her head to the side, I bit down into her neck as the rush of her warm blood burst all throughout my mouth. I relished in its salty sweetness as I continued to pound into her hard. Her body shook right before she lost consciousness. I continued to feed and pound into her hard until I reached the point of no return, and I climaxed deep inside of her. The rush of euphoria coursed throughout my limbs as I let her lifeless body fall to the ground. Orgasms always enhance the rush of pleasure I receive when human blood course throughout my body. I crave that feeling. I was so lost in my orgasmic high, I forgot about the woman on the ground for a moment as her eyes shot open from pain of the venom traveling through her veins. Before she could utter a word, I tricked her senses into believing she was feeling nothing. Putting back on my pants, I ran out of there at top speed. I saw another deer pass by and I pounced on it, breaking its neck and drinking its blood. I knew my eyes were red so I needed the animal blood to change them back to golden. I waited the five minutes it takes for my eyes to change colors, and then headed back home. Not giving a thought to the woman in the meadow, as her human life slipped away and her vampire life surfaced. I really needed to stop creating these newborns.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

"Daddy! Daddy!"

I felt the weight of a little kid jump on my chest. I opened my eyes to see my son Khahlil's smiling face. I smiled giving him a big hug as Leah walked into my room.

"Hey little guy." I kissed him on the forehead as I glanced over at Leah. She had an attitude as usual. It's been over two months since we've had sex. Needless to say, she's not thrilled about it. "I thought Emily was watching him today?"

"She wanted to go pick up some flowers and Sam had stepped out so I came and got him. Thought he should see his dad."

Yeah, I forgot Billy wanted Emily to pick him out some flowers to place on my mother's grave. My sister Rachel was over at Paul's place so she wouldn't be back in time to do it. Putting my son on the side of the bed, I got up out of bed and stretched out. I picked up Khahlil and looked over at Leah. Even though Leah was giving me the evil eye, I was happy to see her. She and Khahlil were a good distraction for me right now. I needed to get my mind off of Edward.

"You're hungry?" I asked her. I couldn't cook much but I can make the hell out of some breakfast.

"Yeah. Khahlil ate already."

"Oh did he?" I said smiling at Khahlil. "Where's my food? You ate my food?" I joked with him.

"Ya!" Khahlil shouted.

"Yeah?" I laughed. "Ok, since you ate my food, you have to help me cook breakfast for your mother, me and grandpa. Deal?"

"Diyu."

"Alright, alright. Let me get Khahlil so you can get yourself together." Leah said as she took Khahlil from my arms. They headed into the living room while I headed into the bathroom to take a shower. Once I was finished with that, I headed back in my room to get dressed. Stepping out of my room, I was heading for the living room when the phone started ringing. I answered it on the third ring.

"Hello?"

_"It's me."_

My heart almost sunk in hearing Edward's voice. I was still pretty mad with him but hearing his voice made me long to be near him. I couldn't deal with this right now. Edward needed to figure out where his loyalties lied.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

_"We need to talk. We left things bad when you left."_

"Look, I can't talk right now." I told him.

_"I miss you, Jacob. Bella and I had another fight."_

"Tell me something I don't know."

_"I wish I was with you right now."_

I took a deep breath.

"Me too."

He paused for a second. I'm assuming thinking about something.

_"Just great."_ He sounded aggravated.

"What happened?"

_"I hear Emmett and Jasper coming my way. Look, I want to see you later."_

"I don't think that's such a good….." Khahlil shouting cut me off.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Khahlil chanted.

My eyes grew wide with panic hoping he didn't hear that.

_"Jacob, who was…."_ I hung up the phone before Edward could finish. I wasn't ready to tell him about Khahlil yet. He can't even handle the idea of me and Leah having an arrangement let alone finding out that we bare a child together. I didn't want to argue right now. I just wanted to clear my head for once. The phone started ringing again and I thought it might be Edward calling back about what he heard. I picked up the phone expecting anything.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Jacob, haven't heard from you in a while." _

I relaxed hearing my sister Rebecca's voice.

"Hey Becky. How's Hawaii?"

_"Hot!"_ She said laughing. _"But right now I'm in Florida. How's everything? You got the television I sent you?"_

Hearing her mention the television reminded me of the dream I had over a month ago.

"You know I had a dream that you were here instead of Rachel? The T.V. was also in the dream."

_"Good, that means you're still thinking about me. Did anybody get the letter I sent? It's to be put on mom's grave. Dad told me he was celebrating what would've been their 20__th__ Wedding Anniversary. He said everybody was writing letters to her. Rachel wrote on my behalf last time but I wanted to write one on my own."_

"Yeah, we got it. I'll put it there for you."

_"Good, thanks. Where's dad?"_

"He's right here. Hold on."

Billy was watching the news as I motioned for him to get the phone. Once he maneuvered his way to the phone, I gave it to him, and then I went and picked up Becky's letter from off the table.

"I'll be back." I told Leah as I stepped out the house. My mother's grave was on the land towards the back. I placed her letter next to Billy's in which his had the words 'My Letter to Sarah' on the envelope. I was curious as to what my father might've written in his letter to mom but decided to respect his wishes and not read it. I walked back to the house and prepared to cook breakfast with Khahlil helping me. It wasn't a complete disaster. Of course, flour and pancake batter was everywhere, but the raisons that Khahlil accidently spilled into the pancake batter, actually gave it a nice little twist to a plain recipe. After cleaning up, Leah wanted to take Khahlil to the park not far from here. I told her I'll catch up to them later and to head over there without me while I helped Billy clear out the living room. It wouldn't take long before I joined them. Once finishing up in the living room, I went to take the garbage out when I stopped dead in my tracks. Bella stared me down with fury in her eyes.

"We need to talk about Edward. We're going to settle this once and for all." Bella demanded.

I looked at her smiling to myself. I walked up closer to her with confidence. BRING IT ON;-)

* * *

**Ok, let me have it about Jasper;-) What do you think overall? Please Review! I want to know what you think. For those who may be interested in reading Billy's letter to Sarah, you can go on my profile and read My Letter to Sarah.**

**Of course you don't have to but it'll give inside information for this story. So again, REVIEW. And thanks for reading:-)**


	10. The Showdown

**Hey everyone, sorry for the delay. It's my Statistics Class. Need I say more? Also, thanks so much for all the reviews. I know Jasper came as a shock for alot of people. I thought it'd be fitting to give him an addiction. His habit is going to cause problems. So anyway, here's another chapter. I wrote this with LovingPipersBoys in mind. Your review gave me the idea to add something extra to this. Everyone PLEASE REVIEW! And I hope you enjoy this:-)**

**

* * *

**

**The Showdown**

**Edward POV**

Emmett and I made our way towards the main house. As we made our entrance, Carlise and Esme were seen drinking together over by the window while Rosalie and Alice stood by the staircase. They all looked back at us.

"Is everything alright, Edward?" Carlisle asked me with concern. "Where's Bella?"

"Isabella is a capable woman, is she not Carlisle?" Esme didn't wait for Carlisle to answer as she walked over towards me. "Right now our concern should be with our son."

"Of course, my love. I was merely pointing out the fact that Bella left here rather certain she wanted to handle things head on. I was to assume she was looking for Edward." Carlisle responded to Esme then looked at me. "How are you feeling son?"

"I have a lot to think about. As far as Bella is concerned, I haven't run into her." I responded to Carlisle then turned my attention to Alice. "Alice, did you see anything about where Bella might've gone?"

Alice shook her head.

"Not quite. She keeps changing her mind. One minute I see her turning back here and then the next I see her completely wiped out." Alice told me. "This has been going on back and forth, for a while. The last vision of her was wiped out. I'm waiting for her to change her mind again. If she doesn't, then that probably means…"

"She's heading for Jacob." I finished her conclusion. Taking out my cell phone, I dialed Billy's number. He answered on the fourth ring.

_"Yellow?"_

"Billy, it's Edward. Is Jacob around?"

_"Hey Ed. He just stepped out. He's out taking out the trash. You want to hold for a minute?"_

"Please."

There was a pause on the phone then suddenly a muffled voice could be heard in the background.

_"Oh…. It looks like Bella's here."_ Billy suddenly told me. _"Uh oh…. Looks like I'm going to have to call Leah back down here. Edward, do you have any idea why Bella is over here yelling at my son?"_

Great. I hung the phone up as I headed for the door.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Carlisle asked me concerned.

"Bella's with Jacob. I have to get over there." I answered him without missing a beat as I headed out the door. Emmett followed along behind me.

"Hold up Ed. I'm coming with you. I'm not missing this for the world." Emmett told me as we headed for La Push.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I wasn't surprised to see Bella here. It was only a matter of time. Although, I wonder why it took her up until now to confront me? I doubt Edward told her about us. He doesn't have it in him to hurt Bella. But I'm not Edward. I love Bella in all but she doesn't hold a candle to what Edward and I have with each other. There's no competition. Frankly, I feel kind of sorry for Bella. It's not like we meant for this to happen but it did, so she just has to deal with the fact that I'm not going anywhere. She wants me to stay away from Edward? She could keep hoping for that one to pan out. Even if that was to happen, she has to ask herself how long would it be before her husband comes looking for me? Because let's face it, she can't do it like I do.

"What is going on between you and Edward?" Bella lashed out at me. "I am so sick and tired of you always occupying his time! Whatever you have Edward involved in, it needs to stop!"

"What the hell are you talking about, _have Edward involved in_?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Jake! He wouldn't just blow me off for no apparent reason. He's already told me that he's been helping you out with something but he won't go into what it is, out of respect for you. So whatever you have him helping you with, get somebody else!"

"Seriously Bella, I don't know what you're talking about. It must suck having a husband that could never seem to be honest with you. But then again, you knew that before you married him." I told her smoothly, smirking at this whole scenario.

"Oh don't even give me that, Jake. I've NEVER had a problem with Edward until he starting hanging around you. STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Bella demanded.

"I can't do that." I told her flatly.

Bella looked at me with eyes of fury and disbelief.

"EXCUSE ME?"

"I'm not going to just stay away from him because you have a problem with it. Really Bella, how selfish can you be?"

"Are you kidding me? Selfish?" She asked with complete disbelief.

"Yes, selfish. When Edward didn't want you hanging around me years ago that didn't stop you. He even learned to accept it. Now you're ready to hit the roof because he's doing the same thing to you that you basically did to him? You're unbelievable."

"This is not the same thing and you know it!"

"Well I guess you're right." I told her as I walked slowly around her. "Edward didn't want you around me because he knew I was trying to steal your heart. But of course, you don't have to worry about such a thing, do you? It's not like I'm trying to steal Edward's heart away from you."

You can't steal something that already belongs to you.

"Ok. You have a point. It's true. Edward was very supportive of me when it came down to my feelings for you even though I knew how much he hated it. But Jake, I don't see Edward much anymore. I want to enjoy every minute of forever with him but I can't do that if he's never around. So for me, can you just leave Edward alone for a while so he and I can work on our marriage?" She pleaded.

I could see all of Bella's pain in her golden eyes. I'm not heartless. I didn't want Bella to have to go through any of this. I know what it's like to feel like the love of your life may be slipping away from you. I wouldn't wish it on anyone. But I've done nothing but consider Bella's feelings since she set foot back in Forks. This time, I'm putting me first. And for that, Bella and I may always be at odds.

"Look Bella, I know you're trying to work things out with Edward but I'm not going to stop being around him or even 'limit' my time with him. Find another way to work on the marriage." I told her point blank.

Her facial expression went from pleading hope to disbelief and outrage.

"I can't believe this! Can't you just find somebody else to lean on! Edward has better and more important things to do then to entertain you! Don't you see, Jake? He's just trying to be nice to you! I'm his wife! Surely you must know he prefers to spend time with me over you!"

"Right. Is that what you keep telling yourself every night he doesn't come home to you?" I spit out as her eyes grew wide with fury. She was ticking me off now.

Suddenly I felt the force of Bella's back hand slap colliding across my face, almost knocking the wind out of me. My mind couldn't process what my body already knew. Did she really just slap me?

"FUCK YOU JAKE! IF I FIND OUT YOU'VE BEEN HANGING AROUND EDWARD AGAIN, I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU INTO KIBBLES AND BITS!"

My mood went from ticked off to pure anger as my body trembled all around preparing itself to phase. I tried calming myself down but it wasn't quite working. I needed to let this one slid. I had to. After all, I am fucking her husband. My body started to shift in and out of phasing as I fought hard to suppress my inner wolf. Looking over Bella's shoulder, Bella followed my gaze to the site of Leah approaching us with Embry, in wolf form, following behind her. I managed to relax my body enough to stop the shifting, but watching Leah make her way towards us brought one thought to mind. Where the hell was our son?

"Leah, where's Khahlil?" I practically barked at her.

Ignoring my question, Leah quickly approached Bella.

"Leah, I was just….." Bella never got the chance to finish as Leah's right hook rocked Bella's jaw with enough force to bring her down to her knees causing her jaw to break.

"Leah, what the hell are you doing?" I shouted at her.

She ignored me again as she quickly pulled away from my attempt at trying to pull her back. She laid into Bella.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM JACOB! WHAT? YOU THOUGHT SINCE THE TREATY WAS OVER WE WAS GOING TO LET YOU COME ON OUR LAND AND FUCK WITH US? BRING IT BITCH! FUCKING LEECHES! GET UP!

Bella quickly got herself up as the cracks in her jaw cleared up.

"This doesn't concern you, Leah! This is between me and Jake! BACK OFF!"

Leah let out a frightening laugh.

"And if I don't leech, what you're going to do about it?" Leah stepped up challenging Bella.

Bella quickly grabbed Leah and sent her flying towards the woods. Leah landed on her feet stopping herself from going any further. Embry let out a growl and got ready to attack but Leah signaled for him to stop.

"Uh uh, Embry. This bitch is mine." Leah told him as she let the fiery sensation coarse throughout her body as she shredded out of her clothes and phased, coming down on all fours. Leah took off charging towards Bella as Bella ran out of the way and headed for the woods. Leah followed behind in the case. Embry stood still not sure if he should follow.

"Follow them! Make sure Leah doesn't kill her." I told him as I took off my cut off shorts. He gave me a nod and headed for the woods.

Leave it to Leah to do something like this. There was a reason I tried hard not to phase, other than the fact that I didn't want to actually harm Bella. I mean, damn it! We made a truce. No Treaty. Does she even get what that means? Of course she doesn't. This is Leah we're talking about. With me imprinting on Nessie, the Treaty had to be over. Nessie maybe a Cullen but NO imprint was restricted from the land. And since Edward and Bella are her biological parents, they couldn't be restricted either. We made a truce to show we're no longer enemies. Thanks a lot Leah. She might've single handedly started back up a war. This kind of act is just so….. _Leah_. Always ready to fight. She just doesn't listen. And where the hell is our son!

Wrapping my shorts around the cord on my ankle, I ran for the woods phasing in mid pursuit. I could see through both of Leah's and Embry's thoughts as Leah and Bella fought it out. Bella ran out of sight in Leah's thoughts but from what I saw in Embry's, Bella latched onto Leah's back and was trying to break her bones, something that was done to me years ago by a newborn vampire. Leah recognized the move and quickly slammed herself back against a tree, causing Bella to lose her grip. Leah shook her off as she charged at Bella biting into her shoulder blade and ripping her arm off, flying it over in my direction as I approached the scene. I ducked before it could hit me in the face. I had to stop this.

_Leah, stop NOW!_ I ordered to her in thought.

_NOOOO!_ Leah shouted as the weight of my command forced her legs to stop in position as she reluctantly kneeled down before me.

Bella used Leah's vulnerability to her advantage and jumped on top of Leah, breaking her left leg. Leah cried out in pain, unable to defend herself.

_AHHH! GET THIS BITCH OFF OF ME!_

Without thinking, Embry and I ran over to Leah, but I was a little faster. Biting into Bella's left leg, pulled her hard off of Leah just before Bella sunk her teeth into her. I acted on impulse rather than hatred as I swung Bella back and forth until her body disconnected from the leg I had in my mouth and she went flying deep inside the woods. Her scream of pain was deafening, but it served her right. I care for Bella but when it comes to Leah, I'd do anything to protect her.

_How you're feeling Leah?_ I asked her.

_What do you think? You let the little bitch break my fucking leg! This hurts!_ She growled in pain.

_I'm sorry, ok? I couldn't let you kill Bella. Just try to relax._ I told her as I turned my thoughts towards Embry. _Em, can you head to my house and get one of Rachel's outfits and bring it back here for Leah?_

_Will do_. Embry answered and then turned his thoughts toward Leah. _So what? You want to wear a dress? Shorts? What?_

_I really don't care, Embry. Just get something._

Embry laughed to himself.

_Yeah, ok._ He said then took off towards my house. I waited for him to phase out before I turned to Leah. I walked in back of her to examine her leg.

_Stay still so your leg can heal right. That re-breaking process is NO joke._

_You don't have to tell me twice. I remember you crying like a little bitch when doctor fang reset your bones. _She told me laughing.

_Damn straight. That shit hurts._ I laughed along with her_. Be lucky you don't have to go through that. You're already healing nicely._

_I still can't believe you gave me an Alpha command during a fight. You've only gave me commands during sex. Well, from what I remember. You know, since it's been TWO MONTHS in all but you know, who's keeping track?_

Deciding to ignore her, I changed the subject.

_Where's Khahlil?_ I asked her.

_He's with Quil. He and Claire were at the park earlier when I got Billy's call. I told him to take Khahlil to Emily's._ She straightened up; shaking her completely healed leg, then turned towards me, eyeing me oddly. _Why do you still have Bella's leg in your mouth?_

I paused as it darned on me that I did still have her broken off leg in my mouth. I spit it out. Leah shook her head.

_You should've let me finish her._

_No, I shouldn't have. You may hate Bella but I care for her. I don't want you or anybody killing her._

_Whatever._ Leah said rolling her eyes. _So why did Bella slap you? Why doesn't she want you around Edward?_

_She thinks I spend too much time with him._

_You sure as hell do. If I was to guess, I'd guess you and Edward were having sex._ She said laughing.

My heart beat quickened.

_Why would you say that?_ I asked her paranoid.

_Oh come on, Jacob. I know you too well. You love sex as much as I do. You get irritable when you're not getting any. For the past month, you've been the happiest guy around and I know it's not because of me. The only one you've been spending so much time with is Edward. Plus, I just felt you panic just now. It doesn't take a genius to figure out._

_Bella hasn't._

_That's because she's a moron._

I chuckled to myself.

_So you're not mad? _I asked her shocked.

_I should be. We have an arrangement._ She told me looking down. _I love our arrangement._

_I know_. I acknowledged.

_I don't understand why you feel the need to stop having sex with me just because you're fucking a bloodsucker. You think he's not still fucking Bella? She is his wife._

I cringed at the thought of that. I wasn't stupid. I knew Edward still made love to Bella. It was part of the reason why I blew up at him back at our cottage. I didn't feel he had the right to get on me about Leah when he was still fucking Bella. Since I've been getting intimate with Edward, I haven't touched Leah. It's not like I was doing that for Edward's sake. It's just that I spent so much time with Edward and engaged in so much sex that by the time I came back to La Push, I was too exhausted to have a go round with Leah.

_I used to do that to you._ Leah said listening in on my thoughts.

_I know._

Embry strolled back to us in human form holding a pink dress, smiling. Leah hates pink. Leah growled at him.

"You said anything." Embry told her. He laid the dress over a huge rock. "I have to go. Mom needs help at home."

I nodded my understanding and he took off. Leah and I let the splitting fiery sensation rip throughout out our bodies as we phased down to human form. I put on the shorts I had folded up in the cord wrapped around my ankle and Leah put on the dress. It fit perfectly and she looked beautiful in it, but it wasn't Leah's style. I smiled at her.

"Don't look at me like that." Leah spit out.

"You ever notice how beautiful you are?"

She rolled her eyes and started walking. As I went to follow her, I stopped dead in my tracks as I caught the scent of the man I craved. I turned around to the sight of Edward standing there carrying Bella with Emmett at his side. Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's neck. I can see she's found her arm. Edward looked at me with such fury in his eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MY WIFE?" Edward shouted at me causing my heart to jump. The hatred he had for me in that moment nearly cut me like a knife. I looked over at Bella as she smiled devilishly at me, and in that moment, I hated Bella.

_Fucking bitch…._

_

* * *

_**So what do you think? I hope everyone enjoyed it. So you know what to do. REVIEW YOUR ASS OFF! **


	11. A Love No More

**Ok, sorry for the delay. But it wasn't my fault. I got caught up reading people's fanfiction stories. I'm a sucker for a good story. I want to thank everyone for taking the time to read my story and more thanks for taking the time to review. I really do appreciate it. It makes me happy to know you're enjoying reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. **

**

* * *

**

**A Love No More**

**Edward's POV**

I wasn't amused to come to the Quileute's reservation all to be greeted by my wife being thrown at me from out of nowhere! Looking at Bella in my arms, noticing her missing leg and arm, I shook with fury demanding to know who would do such a thing. She said the one name that would send my world out of orbit. _Jacob_. But that didn't make sense! Bella wanted to head back home but this needed to be addressed. As Emmett, Bella, and I made our way to the place where Bella said the incident occurred, Emmett noticed Bella's arm hanging from the branch of a small tree along the path we were taking. He grabbed it up without stopping and handed it over to Bella._ One arm down, one leg to go_. I tried to wrap my brain around how something like this could happen but came up short. My thoughts when coming out here was that Bella was going to upset Jacob to such a degree as to cause for him to expose the nature of our relationship. But when Bella told me what happened, never did I imagine that such a confrontation would escalade to such a degree as to cause Bella to almost get killed! And by the love of my existence, no less! I know that he's not happy with my relationship with Bella, but that doesn't give him the right to take matters into his own hands and show no regard for Bella's safety!

_I can't believe I missed this fight!_ Emmett thought as we approached Jacob and Leah.

I ignored him as I glared at Jacob. And then at Leah. Why is she always with him?

"Why would you do this to Bella? She didn't deserve this!" I shouted at Jacob.

"The hell she didn't!" Leah shouted storming over towards me.

"Quit it, Leah!" Jacob told her, pulling her back to his side and then glancing over at me. "I didn't try to hurt her." He then looked over at Bella. "Tell him Bella! You know I didn't try to hurt you!"

"Look at me, Jake? You ripped my leg off! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Bella lashed out at Jacob.

"What I did, was stop you from breaking anymore of Leah's bones!"

"Nice!" Emmett chimed in. "Guess that move I taught you was put to good use." He said to Bella with a grin. "You used that move from behind? The one where you…"

"This is not the time for that Emmett." I interrupted annoyed. I turned my attention towards Bella, who had her healed arm wrapped around my neck. "Did you try to harm Leah?"

I personally didn't care whether she did or didn't. I would just like to think that if she did, it was because she was provoked.

"I only tried to harm her because she struck me in the face!"

I glared at Leah with fire in my eyes as she crossed her arms in front of her, daring me to challenge her. Not only was Leah fucking the love of my existence but now she's put a hand on my wife? I could feel the venom secreting down from my teeth, watering my mouth with anticipation. I was two seconds away from ripping her apart when I glanced over at Jacob and reluctantly fought back the urge. As much as I hated to admit it, I knew to some degree, Leah was important to him.

"Ah Bells, I can't believe you let her clock you. You didn't duck?" Emmett asked with amusement. "Looks like Leah's going to be my new partner in crime."

"Fuck you!" Leah shouted at Emmett.

"You promise?" Emmett slyly asked her. "Cause I'd love for you to…."

"Emmett! Not now!" I shouted, interrupting him. I turned my attention towards Leah. "Is what my wife saying true?"

"You damn straight and I'll do it again!" Leah shouted glaring at Bella. "Put your hands on Jacob again and see what happens to you!" I looked at Bella in disbelief at the revelation that she meant to cause Jacob harm. She seemed to have forgotten to mention that little detail. "As a matter of fact, if I even think you're about to cause harm to him, me, or anybody I care about, so help me, I'll rip your fucking…"

"Leah! Back off!" Jacob demanded angrily, interrupting her backlash as he noticed the fury in my eyes.

The sun started breaking through the thick blanket of trees around us. Everyone looked down at the beam of light casting down on a sparkling object in the grass. Bella's leg. Jacob knelt down to grab it and then walked over towards us, handing it to Bella. Jacob looked at me, smirking to himself. _You're cute when you're angry_.

I ignored Jacob's thoughts and scowled at him. He chuckled to himself giving me that killer smile I love so much. _I'm sorry, ok?_ I looked into his beautiful pleading eyes wanting desperately to stay mad at him but I was having a hard time staying that way while looking at that smile. I knew if we were to have such a future together, that smile was going to get him out of many arguments. I couldn't help but smile at the thought. I could see Emmett looking back and forth between Jacob and I as I let Bella down so she could reattach her leg.

_Can I get in on this? Didn't think it's time for you two to be mind-fucking each other like this but I'm game._ Emmett thought with an amused look on his face.

Leave it to Emmett to ruin a moment.

"I'm healed up. Let's go home Edward." Bella said motioning for me to leave.

I looked over at Jacob as his smile faded. _You heard your wife. Go home._ I didn't want to leave Jacob like this. We needed to talk.

"If you don't mind, Jacob and I need a moment to discuss some things in private." I told Bella keeping my eyes on Jacob.

Bella scowled at me as anger and disbelief crept up in her eyes.

"Yes, I do mind! There's nothing that needs to be discussed! If Jacob needs someone to talk to, he has Leah or any of his or Sam's pack to turn to." Bella stated, as she looked over at Emmett. "Emmett, why don't you talk with Jake? You and him used to hang out a lot before Jacob's SICK obsession with my husband took preference!"

"Obsession?" Jacob asked with amused disbelief while Emmett chuckled to himself, putting his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"You have to admit Jake; you've been non-existent these past two months. We used to hang out just as much as you and Eddie over here! But I guess I wasn't one for small talk. After all, most of our interactions have been physical." Emmett slyly stated glancing over at me. Lucky for him, I knew he was referring to the wrestling matches and other contact sports they used to engage in.

"See Jake? I'm sure Emmett is more than capable of giving you what you need. And Edward?" She turned around to face me. "We can spend some much needed time together because if you need to talk to someone, YOU TALK TO ME!"

Jacob smirked at me.

"You heard that, Edward?" Jacob asked me with a bit of sarcasm. "Bella feels Emmett can give me what I need." He looked over at Emmett smiling seductively. "So Emmett, you think you have what it takes to….. give me what I need?"

Emmett stepped up close to Jacob looking at him with lust in his eyes and a confident demeanor. I didn't like this one bit.

"After I'm done with you, you won't need anything else." Emmett shamelessly flirted with Jacob as he glanced over at me smiling, sending a quick wink my way.

I wasn't the least bit amused by all of this.

Jacob chuckled to himself taking in my facial expression. _The look on your face is priceless. Are you seriously jealous over me spending time with Emmett? Since when you can't take a joke?_

"Look at that? Jake has Emmett now. All's well with the world. LET'S GO EDWARD." Bella demanded. "NOW!"

There was no getting through to Bella so to keep the peace; I'd thought it best we should head back. Of course, Emmett's thoughts were anywhere but home as his eyes lingered all over Jacob's body.

"Emmett?" I called out to him with slight annoyance. "See something interesting?"

"Just taking it all in." He told me, taking a moment from eye-fucking Jacob to glance over at me. "Don't worry; I'll keep my hands to myself."

"I trust you will." I told him as I noticed Jacob looking at both of us in confusion. "I would hate to see anything happen to them." I implied. Emmett chuckled to himself.

_Ed, I love you man. You know I do. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't notice that Jacob is sexy as shit!_

I cut my eyes at him listening in on his thoughts. Clearly, Emmett wanted to join Bella in missing limbs.

_What? I'm not allowed to think he's fuck-tastic? Come on. I thought he was hot before you did. I mean, look at him. He could get it. Every single inch of it….. _

I let out a low growl trying to hold back the urge to rip his head off as Jacob, Leah, and Bella eyed us suspiciously.

_Relax Eddie boy, I'm not saying that I'm GOING to give it to him. I'm just saying that if circumstances were different, with you not being in the picture and I knew the kind of sex Jacob craves, I'd gave it to him. Don't worry, I'm not all hung up on him like you are. I can just tell he's a great fuck, it's all. Besides, I think Leah might be exactly what the body's craving for. She's one kick ass chick! She's a pedigree I'd love to tame. _Emmett thought looking over at Leah.

"Good luck with that Emmett." I told him as he chuckled to himself.

_Can I get in on the secret, or is it bloodsucker exclusive? _Jacob thought looking at both, Emmett and I.

It's amazing what you take notice to when you look at something from a different perspective. I used to always notice Emmett's eyes wandering quite a number of times on Jacob's body on many occasions in the past few years but I've never given it a second thought when Jacob and I were just friends. His thoughts never conveyed anything that stood out in my mind. My possessiveness over Jacob has caused for me to notice such minor details that others around might not be quite privy to. I guess I shouldn't be surprised anymore that he and Rosalie had decided to have an open relationship. Clearly, he'd like to explore his options. I was confident that Emmett wouldn't try anything with Jacob, but it still didn't sit well with me that he felt the way he felt about him. Leah, on the other hand, he can have. Although, I'd be curious to see how he'd pull that one off. She, without a doubt, hates our kind.

"Let's go." I motioned to Bella. "What I had to say to Jacob can wait. Come on."

Bella and I walked off as Emmett went back to his shameless flirting with Jacob.

"Emmett! Let's Go!" I shouted at him, looking back with annoyance. I was going to have to have a talk with him later.

"A'ight, later Jacob." Emmett said, getting ready to hug him but changed his mind when he saw the murderous look I had in my eyes for him. He gave a smirk.

"It was good seeing you." Jacob told him.

"You have no idea." Emmett replied then turned his attention towards Leah. "Nice seeing you, Leah."

"Go fuck yourself." Leah responded.

"I rather fuck you, though." Emmett slyly replied as Jacob chuckled to himself. "But I'll settle for a goodbye for now." He gave her a wink, as Leah looked back at him with disgust, and caught up to Bella and I.

_Take care, Twinkle. I'm going to call you later on tonight. You know I can't sleep without hearing your voice._ I looked back at Jacob wishing I was in his arms.

I had to figure out something. This wasn't fair for either Jacob or Bella. I can't have things come to blows like they did earlier. Bella could've gotten killed and it would've been my fault. From the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett glance over at me as we continued to walk deep into the woods in the direction of home.

_You know, it could've been worse today?_

I gave him a slight nod in agreement not wanting to bring the gesture to Bella's attention.

_Look, I know you want to be with Jacob, and I'm all for that, but this is why I told you to patch things up with Bella first. If she's going to be coming out here starting trouble, you'll never have peace. Take some time to fix things up with Bella. Then you can focus on Jacob without the added Bella drama. And don't go ignoring my advice all because you know I want to fuck Jacob. You know deep down, I'm right. _

I contemplated Emmett's thoughts. He did have a point. I didn't want to hurt Bella by ending our relationship, but I couldn't stay away from Jacob either. The only way for me to know the best thing for me to do, I had to put Bella at ease. Bella is getting bold. Her antics have already started causing a wedge between Jacob and me. I can't allow her to have me and Jacob at odds. We continued on as we heard the sound of a wolf howling in the distance.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I watched as Edward, Emmett, and Bella disappeared into the thickness of the woods. I never thought I'd see a side of Bella I wouldn't like. I almost regretted stopping Leah from hurting her. What a bitch!

"Can we go now?" Leah asked with an attitude.

I looked back over at her and smiled. I led the way as we headed back towards my house.

"Looks like Emmett's staking claim on you." I told her laughing.

"Fucking leeches is your department, NOT mine."

"Oh come on, you're not the least bit curious?" I asked her. "He's hot as hell. If he's anything like Edward, trust me, you'd love every minute of it."

"Whatever." I said rolling her eyes.

I knew Leah all too well. She doesn't necessarily have to like you to fuck you. I'm proof of that. She enjoys sex way too much to not entertain the thought. We haven't had sex together in two months and it'll probably be another two months that it won't happen. She's going to be seeking out another conquest.

My house came into view as we heard the sound of a phone ringing in the air. Following the noise, we traced the sound to Leah's cell phone still in the pocket of her shredded shorts that was lying in the grass that she phased out of earlier.

"I thought I broke this." Leah said picking up her phone and looking at the caller ID. "Hold on, it's Quil."

I listened to the sound of someone howling in agony far in the distance as Leah answered her phone. _Is that Sam?_

"Hello?" Leah asked.

I tried to pay more attention to Sam's howling. Something wasn't right.

"Wait, Quil, slow down." She said, motioning with her hand. "What do you mean, Emily's gone?"

Something was definitely not right. I took the phone from her hand.

"Quil, it's Jacob. What's going on?"

_"Hey Jake. Sam is freaking out. Ems never came back from where ever she went."_

"She just went to pick some flowers for my dad. It hasn't been that long. Tell Sam to chill."

_"It's a little more than that Jake. Sam thinks she's dead."_

"What would make him think something like that?"

_"Because he's claiming that he doesn't feel 'connected' to her anymore."_

"He doesn't feel connected to her anymore?" This didn't make sense.

_"That's what he said. He doesn't feel the pull of the imprint anymore. He's going insane, Jake. He sent his pack out to go find her. I would've helped but I got Khahlil with me. I couldn't reach Embry or Seth. I've been trying to reach Leah for the longest. Your phone line has been busy. Jake, you and Leah need to come down here."_

"We're on our way." I told him then hung up.

I looked over at Leah not sure what to say to her about her cousin Emily.

"Well? What happened? What did he say about Emily?" Leah asked impatiently.

"Look, I don't know how to tell you this but Emily never came back from picking the flowers. Sam has reason to believe that Emily is… dead."

"What are you talking about, Jacob? How does Emily picking flowers result in her death?" She asked me with panic in her voice.

"Sam doesn't feel the connection of the imprint anymore. Quil says he's freaking out. Now this is not to say that Emily is indeed dead. We will find her. I just didn't want you to be alarmed when we get around Sam. He's convinced she's gone."

I watched as her eyes started to water. I knew after all she's been through with Emily, she'd never want anything to happen to her. I brought her close to me as I gave her a deep comforting hug.

"We have to find her." She said in a tone that didn't want to handle the thought of losing Emily.

"We will." I reassured her. "Come on, let's get over there."

We removed our clothing, wrapping it around the cord we keep around our ankles, and then took off running letting the fiery splitting sensation coarse throughout our bodies as we came down on all fours. We ran deep inside the woods heading for Emily's place. I could hear Sam's agonizing howling become closer and closer. I was glad that Alphas get to still communicate in wolf form, regardless of the difference in packs. Of course, it's not the same as the connection you would have with your pack members. At least with Sam, I have a choice as to what he can listen in on. I fixed my thoughts to allow Sam access.

_I'm here, Sam. Along with Leah. Quil filled me in about Emily. We'll find her._ I told him in thought. I felt a wave of emotion sweep over me as Sam allowed me access into his thoughts.

_She's gone Jacob. My love is gone. _

I watched as Sam's thoughts conveyed him traveling erratically as he desperately searched high and low for Emily. I concentrated deeply into Sam's emotions, coming to the conclusion he has already came to. I, too, couldn't feel his imprint connection to Emily anymore like I once did. What was going on?

_So it's true? You really don't feel his connection to her?_ Leah asked me in thought.

_No, I don't. But there has to be a logical explanation for it. We'll find her._ I reassured her as I focused my attention back towards Sam. _Which areas weren't covered?_

_We checked everywhere. Paul took west. Jared east. Collin went south. I checked up north. Nothing._ I watched as his thoughts flashed through all the areas that were checked from all four of them. There was a spot they missed as I started heading towards that direction with Leah following behind.

_Where we're going?_ Leah asked.

_There's a secluded meadow northeast of here. It's easy to miss it. The meadow grows some of my mother's favorite flowers. If Billy told her which flowers to look for, she'd get a wide selection going there. It's a pretty far distance from the rez but the flowers grow wild out there._

_Ok, it's worth a shot._ Leah replied.

We ran fast as I lead the way towards the meadow I knew Edward likes to take Bella to sometimes. Making our way to the clearing, we skidded to a halt when we caught the sight of three women huddled over someone. We hid in the thickness of the trees as we watched them from a distance. The women looked around as we noticed the red in their eyes.

_What are those leeches up to?_ Leah thought to herself. The vamp chicks looked erratic and uneasy. Their mannerisms were similar to the newborns I've encountered years ago. I watched closely to see who they was hovering over. The newborn chicks backed up gracefully as a blonde haired vampire, who looked to be more in control then the others, stood up carrying a woman in her arms. The woman in her arms had long black hair. When her head tilted in our direction, we froze in horror as we saw the familiar three long scars that occupied the right side of her face as her eyes remained closed.

_WHAT DID THEY DO TO HER?_ Leah shouted in thought as she stood ready to attack. _It's true. Those stinking bloodsuckers killed her!_

_Stand down. It's too many of them._ I saw Emily struggle to open her eyes. _Wait, she's not dead. I see her moving._

We calmed down a little but that quickly faded when we watched Emily open her eyes. Her very red fiery eyes. She's one of them now.

The emotions I felt was overwhelming as I forgot Sam still had access into my thoughts. He went into a complete frenzy changing directions and heading for the meadow.

EMILY! NOOOOOOOOOOO! Sam shouted a tortured cry as he saw through my eyes, a love no more.

* * *

**So, let me know what you think? I hope you don't hate what I did with Emmett. I felt like having fun with his character. Plus, I like a good conflict in a love story. Emmett makes for a great complication. Edward's so worried about Leah being a threat that it way turn out that it's Emmett he may have to worry about. Now of course, this is a Jacob/Edward love story no matter how many obstacles I throw at them. My beloved readers, if a majority of you don't want the added complication of Emmett, then I would not have Emmett take it there with Jacob. But if most of you like the complication, then prepare for Jacob's struggle, Edward's continued struggle, Cullen vs Cullen, and a possible THREESOME. So you know what to do. REVIEW YOUR ASS OFF! ;-)**


	12. A New Terror

**Ok, I am so sorry this took so long to update. I had a really hard time with this chapter and kept changing my mind about it. I hope you like it. It's a little longer than the other chapters but hey, you all are worth it! I want to thank everyone for reviewing last chapter. Most of you are for more Emmett action but the 'threesome' concept seem to be split. Hmmm... Interesting... You'll know my decision on that one in the next chapter:-) Please Review!**

**

* * *

**

**A New Terror**

_Sam! Fall back!_ I shouted in thought as I watched Sam fly past me running at full speed towards the meadow. I could feel his heart breaking as I saw the images in his head replaying the moment his world shattered to pieces. The moment he saw the love of his life Emily open up her newborn fiery red eyes. _Sam! You need to stop. You're going to get yourself killed!_

_Not if I could help it_. Leah thought as she took off running behind Sam. Damn it! I wanted more backup before going in there but the other members of my pack hadn't phased in yet. It's not like I have access into the thoughts of Sam's pack, like I do with Sam himself, to know whether or not they were coming here so as far as I was concerned, we were on our own and therefore, screwed. Knowing that Sam needed all of the help he can get, I reluctantly took off running behind them as all three of us spread out and ran into the clearing of the meadow, surrounding them from all angles so they couldn't escape.

The blonde haired leech carrying Emily looked around alarmed as she saw us approaching. The three newborn women, forming a circle around her, stood ground ready to attack.

"Don't!" The blonde shouted stopping the newborns before they could proceed. "I'll handle this. Quick! Violette, take the girl." She ordered to the red headed newborn as she placed Emily in the newborn's arms. "I didn't want to have to do this."

The blonde saw Sam getting closer as she stood in front of the newborns and then raised her hand up in Sam's direction.

"Freeze." The blonde calmly said just as Sam instantly stopped in his tracks, frozen in place.

_Sam!_ Leah and I both shouted as we skidded to a halt. Through my connection to Sam, I could feel his body temperature drop to a dangerous level as his insides began to freeze. His heartbeat began to slow down little by little as his internal organs began to shut down. Sam struggled to respond but his mind was rapidly declining.

_She's killing him!_ Leah cried as her mind fixed on killing the blonde. With murder on the brain, Leah took off running while I set my sights on Violette, the red headed newborn who was carrying Emily. Still concentrating on Sam, the blonde looked over at me and Leah approaching.

"Come any closer and the wolf dies right now!" The blonde shouted to us. We skidded to a halt in panic as we looked over at Sam. "I've seen you wolves over time to know that you understand what it is that I'm saying. So don't do anything stupid to get your friend killed."

_Shit! We're screwed! We're fucking screwed!_

_Calm down, Leah! Let me think. _I told her trying to figure out a way around this but coming up empty. Fuck! Where the hell is Sam's pack?

"Now I do not want to kill him but I will if I'm provoked!" The blonde shouted at us and then looked over at Violette. "How's the girl doing?" She asked her.

"She's calm, like the others. Still weak of course. She's closed her eyes though. Shall I channel Julian?"

"Do so. And quick!" The blonde scolded at Violette. "And Violette?"

"Yes Mariah?"

"Tell him to bring Jasmine. I'm going to need her later. But let her know, this isn't an invitation to kill or else she'll have to deal with me."

"As you wish." Violette said as she closed her eyes and in deep concentration.

I looked over at Sam. I could feel his heartbeat getting weaker and weaker. If these leeches kept this up, he wasn't going to make it. The other two newborns stood around on high alert, probably hoping that Mariah gives them the go to try to kill us. Fat chance of that happening. We all watched as Violette continued to concentrate. Then she opened her eyes.

"It is done." Violette said as we suddenly felt someone's presence around us.

_Jake, do you hear that? It sounds like…_

_Heartbeats. Two sets. _I said finishing Leah's thought. _I guess who ever the hell Julian and Jasmine is, are here._

_No, that can't be right. Leeches don't have heartbeats._

_Yeah, but hybrids do... _I added as suddenly a little boy and girl, who looked to be six or seven years old with the boy having short curly blond hair and the girl having long straight blonde hair both with golden eyes, appeared out of nowhere next to Mariah.

"Hello mother." the boy greeted Mariah looking over at Emily. "I see you've found another one.

"That is correct, Julian. She's stable for the moment but it won't last. That's why I've allowed your sister to accompany you." Mariah responded and then looked over at the girl. "Have you been good Jasmine?"

"That depends on your definition of the word." Jasmine calmly stated then turned her attention towards us. "More wolves?"

_What the fuck is that supposed to mean?_ Leah said in thought. I didn't like the sound of that myself.

"What do you mean _more_ wolves?" Mariah asked Jasmine.

Before Jasmine could answer that, Julian stepped in.

"We saw a pack of wolves headed this way on our way over here." He answered Mariah. "Jasmine intervened of course."

Shit! The pack! My insides turned waiting for her response. Jasmine smirked and looked straight at us.

"WHAT DID YOU DO, JASMINE?" Mariah demanded an answer.

"I only brought down their self esteem…"

_Whew, that didn't sound too bad_. Of course that went right out the window when I looked over at Mariah's facial expression and knew something wasn't right.

"How far down did you bring it?" Mariah asked cautiously.

Jasmine gave her a devilish smile and then looked over at Leah and me.

"Only to the point of suicide." She innocently answered.

_Suicide!_ Leah and I shouted in union as we glared at Jasmine. What the hell was I suppose to do now? There're just too many leeches around for me to trust that nothing would happen if me or Leah was to leave Sam here to look for the others and even if I did leave to look for them, I wouldn't even know where to look! Sam's mind is declining too much for him to inform me on where I could find them so we're completely screwed! Right now, they're somewhere trying to kill themselves and there isn't anything I could do to stop it! Fuck!

"What did I tell you? You are not to kill anyone! If it doesn't have anything to do with feeding, YOU ARE NOT TO KILL!" Mariah shouted at Jasmine.

"They were angry and restless and headed this way! Violette channeled in to Julian about you needing to get out of here due to some wolves! If I didn't do what I did, you might've been dead!" Jasmine lashed out. She calmed down and walked over to her mother's side. "Besides, I didn't exactly kill them. We left them trying unsuccessfully to end their own lives."

"You still have your hold on them?" Mariah asked with disbelief. "Release it! Right now! Or I'll rip your fucking head off!"

Jasmine only smiled with amusement at her mother.

"I will do no such thing, mother. At least not until Julian gets us out of here. I don't trust the wolves."

"So be it. I'll deal with you later." Mariah told her and then looked over at Julian. "Let's go."

I hated this! They were going to leave off with Emily and there wasn't anything we could really do about it without getting ourselves or Emily killed. And I didn't even want to think about what the little shit had the pack doing to themselves. I hope to hell, they weren't successful in their suicide. I counted on the fact that our fast healing ability might slow the process.

As Julian closed his eyes and bowed his head, Mariah, Violette, with Emily in her arms, the other two newborns and Julian's twin sister Jasmine placed a hand on Julian's shoulders. Then they all faded out of existence leaving Leah, Sam, and I alone in the meadow. Sam's body shook as he fell to the ground on his side and his body temperature slowly went up.

_Sam! Speak to me!_ I shouted as I looked over his body hoping there wasn't too much damage.

_I'm fine Jacob. I'm fine. Listen to me. Go to Billy. The elders need to be informed of this. _

_I'm not leaving you here!_ I protested. _Paul and the rest of the pack aren't even here! Do you even know their whereabouts? I could have Leah search for them while I stay here with you._

_What?_ Leah asked listening in on my thoughts. _I'm not leaving Sam!_

_Jacob, the pack's fine. They got as far as the cliffs but luckily were brought back to normal before they had the chance to jump. They'll be here shortly. Go! I'll be fine. The sooner the elders are informed, the sooner we can find a way to get… Emily back. _He said choking on the last two words.

_Sam…_ I said feeling Sam's heart tie up in knots.

_Just go!_ Sam shouted at me in anger. He looked over at Leah. _And take Leah with you. I can't bear to endure anymore of her pain right now._

I watched as he stood up slowly and stretched out his limbs. I didn't want to leave Sam like this but he was right. We needed to consult the elders before taking any action. I was relieved to know the pack was in one piece though. I started to leave when Leah blocked my path.

_Where are you going?_ Leah asked.

_We need to head back. Sam's got it from here. We need to let Billy know what's going on._

_What do you mean 'we'?_ Leah asked angrily. _I'm not going anywhere! Sam needs us! We need to find Emily! She could be anywhere by now!_

_Sam's got it under control. The pack is coming so he'll be fine. We'll find Emily, ok?_ I tried to reassure her. I knew how much Emily's ordeal hurt her but even though she was dealing with her own personal loss, it took a back seat to Sam's pain. She wanted nothing but to take his pain away.

_I can't just leave him_. She said softly as she walked over to him, brushing her furry cheek against his. He gave into her affection as his heart cried out. His thoughts wrestled through past memories of him and Leah when they were still together. He missed what they had. After everything that's happened over the years, he has never stopped loving Leah. And she's never stopped loving him. No matter how many ways she's tried to forget. But although Sam snuggled into her comfort, it was still a reminder of what he had lost. And that was something he couldn't handle right now.

_Please…_ Sam begged trying to pull away from her affection but couldn't find the courage to. I watched as a tear drop fell and dissolved into his fur.

_Leah, come on. We have to go_. I watched as she licked his face, smoothing out his fur as she then stared into his eyes. She didn't want to leave him but she knew me well enough to know I'd give an Alpha command if I had to, so after brushing up against his cheek one more time, she reluctantly left his side and came to mine.

_Let's go_. She said sadly as I led the way out of there, running at top speed towards the house to let Billy in on what just transpired.

As we got to my house, we phased out putting back on the clothes we had wrapped around the cord on our ankles. Making our way inside, we saw my father Billy, my uncle Old Quil on my late mother's side of the family, and Leah's mother Sue Clearwater seating in the living room talking in deep discussion. Sam's name was mentioned so I figured out what the discussion was about.

"So you've heard." I told them as Leah and I sat on the loveseat adjacent from them.

"Quil called and filled us in on Emily's disappearance." Billy said looking over at me. "Any word on her?"

Leah started to tear up causing for the others to be alarmed.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Sue asked her with concern. "Do you know what happened to Emily?"

Knowing Leah was too emotional to respond, I stepped in.

"We found Emily in the arms of a bloodsucker." The looks on their faces changed from shock to anger. "She's been turned. She's one of them now."

"No! Not Emily!" Sue shouted in disbelief as her eyes started to tear up.

"Are you sure of this?" Old Quil asked me leaning in closer to me.

"Leah and I seen her earlier. Her eyes were all red. One of the leeches was carrying her. They wouldn't let us anywhere near her. They seem to be protecting her. I don't know. Sam's a wreck. He's no longer imprinted to her. I couldn't feel his connection to her anymore either but it doesn't make sense. It's not like she's dead, so to speak. She's just a leech it's all. I imprinted on Nessie so I don't get why the connection is gone for Sam."

"Jacob…" Billy began. "To imprint is to find your soul mate. Leeches have no soul.

You can't have a soul mate without a soul. Nessie, although she's half vampire, she's also half human and therefore, has a soul. Sam's connection to Emily died the second her soul died and her vampire self took over. He may still love her but he no longer has that deep devotion to her anymore."

I didn't know quite how to take that. _You can't have a soul mate without a soul?_ So what did that make Edward? My dirty little secret? Bullshit! Even though Edward wasn't technically mine to claim at the moment, I still considered him my soul mate. It just pissed me off that the powers that be wouldn't acknowledge it.

"So are you saying a vampire could never be considered a soul mate?" I asked a little peeved. Was I the only one who felt this was fucked up?

"As far as imprinting goes, no they can't. Imprinting comes from a source higher than our selves. It's about connecting two liked souls. Nothing more. Now if you're referring to the connection between two individuals that doesn't involve imprinting then yeah, I'd say it's possible that a vampire can be considered to be a soul mate, figuratively speaking." Billy answered. He looked at how tensed I was and sighed. "It doesn't matter anyway in your case, Jacob. Nessie's your soul mate. When she reaches maturity, you'll connect in ways you've never dreamed. So don't worry about it."

But I did worry. I couldn't see anyone for that role other than Edward. I didn't want to think about what it'll do to him when that day comes and I started developing romantic feelings for Nessie. When Leah had to endure that, it nearly broke her. How can being with Edward feel so right in my world when the universe seems to be working so hard at making me see how much it'll never work out? Billy cleared his throat interrupting my thoughts.

"Jacob, you and Leah head over to the Cullen's place and see if there's any information they may have about these new arrivals. We may need to start back up with the patrols so we can catch these leeches and see what they've done with Emily."

"Alright." I said as I stood up from the loveseat. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to call and let them know we're on our way."

I walked on over to the phone in my room so I could have a little privacy. Dialing Edward's number, he answered half way through the first ring.

_"That was quick. I was expecting to hear from you later."_ Edward said referring to what I said earlier about calling him before going to sleep.

"Yeah… something's come up. You're home?"

_"I am but what's wrong?"_ he asked sounding concerned. _"You don't sound too good."_

"I'll discuss it when we get over there."

_"And by 'we' you mean…"_

"Leah and me." I answered.

_"Of course."_ He said annoyed.

"Don't start ok?"

_"What do you expect from me, Jacob? I detest Leah. The mere thought of her touching you makes me want to rip her heart out."_

"Twinkle, why are you so threatened by her?"

_"You two have this strange connection. I can't put my finger on it. I'm afraid one day you'll see what I see."_

"The only one I'll ever see is you. Do you understand what you mean to me? Leah's not the one who's standing in the way of us being together."

_"Then who is Jacob?"_

"YOU are. You have this desperate need to stay committed to Bella knowing your heart is with me. As a matter of fact, I think I see what it is you dislike about Leah. You see her as my 'Bella'."

_"You may be right about that, Jacob. But I just don't see how I'm to compete with a connection that strong."_

"When it comes to you, there is no competition. The only connection here is between you and me. You understand?"

_"Yes, but it's nice to be reminded every so often."_ He said chuckling to himself. _"I never want to lose you."_

"You won't. Besides, I'd miss fucking you way too much." I slyly remarked.

_"I could never get enough of you Jacob. I didn't answer you before but you were right, Bella doesn't fuck me as good as you do."_ I smiled to myself hearing that. I almost forgot about that argument. _"I just want you to know that I've been thinking a lot about what was said at the cottage and I want you to know that I consider everything that goes on about me, your business. That includes my involvement with Bella. You are a part of me Jacob, as I am you."_

Before I could answer, the sound of my father calling my name brought me back to the matter at hand.

"Look, let's discuss all of this later. Right now there's a situation that occurred which needs to be straightened out. Oh yeah, Bella. Can you get her out of the house before we get there? What we have to address is really important and I can't have Bella making a scene. Besides, Leah's not in the best of moods right now so I won't be responsible for what she may do to Bella if given the chance."

_"That won't be a problem. Bella is out with Alice hunting so they'll be away for a while. I've told Alice of our involvement so I'm sure if she sees any of our futures just blackout, she'll know you're here and will keep Bella occupied until you leave."_

"Who else have you told about us?" I asked out of curiosity.

_"Well, I've told everyone but Carlisle and Esme but I'm pretty sure they know. Bella, of course doesn't know."_

"How'd they take it?"

_"Surprisingly well, actually. Rosalie of course wasn't thrilled but that was to be expected."_

"Yeah, I'll be." It never fails with Blondie. I think I might have a little fun with her when I get over there. "So anyway, let me let you go. Leah and I have to get going. See you soon."

_"I'll be waiting for your arrival…and Leah's I suppose."_ He added annoyed.

I smiled and hung up. Leaving my room, I went back into the living room where everyone was talking among themselves. They stopped when they saw me standing there.

"That was a while son, everything's ok over there?" Billy asked referring to the Cullens.

"Everything's fine. We just talked over some things." I looked over at Leah. "Come on. We shouldn't be too long. Hopefully we'll get some answers." I said motioning for Leah to get up. She kissed her mother on the cheek and followed me along out of the house. As soon as we stepped outside, we removed our clothes, wrapped them around the cord on our ankles, and quickly phased taking off into the woods. We ran in silence, each deep in our own personal thoughts. Leah's thoughts were on her relationship with Emily and Sam and how much she felt she wasted all these years despising they're relationship when she could've been enjoying having her favorite cousin around and being a good friend to Sam. My thoughts were on Edward in wondering if we'd ever see the day when we could be together exclusively. Running at the speed of lightening, the Cullen's house came into view.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I felt great. Standing by the fireplace, I was still enjoying the high I was on from the 'meal' I had earlier. It was such a rush. I could never get enough. It's what I need. It's what I crave. I glanced over at Edward as he raised an eyebrow at me probably listening in on my thoughts. He's probably wondering what type of animal I hunted to give me such satisfaction. I'd never tell, and he knows it. Smiling back at him, I looked around at all who was in the living room with me. Edward, who was on the phone not too long ago in the kitchen, came in the living room standing by the window. Emmett and Rosalie were seating on the sofa watching television. Carlisle and Esme were upstairs in their bedroom.

Edward looked up alert, walking towards the door. As he came halfway, the door swung open and in walked Jacob and Leah like they owned the damn place. Leah stood near the door as Jacob continued his way inside. Approaching Edward, Jacob, grabbing Edward's shirt and pulling him towards him, brought his lips towards his and very seductively, kissed him slow and deep. The looks on everyone's face was rather amusing. Leah looked annoyed as she rolled her eyes and looked away. She was giving off feelings of anger, which she gave off before the kiss happened so I wonder what's going on with her. I altered her feelings so she was more relaxed and not angry. I looked over at Emmett who seemed to be enjoying this little show. He was giving off feelings of excitement and… arousal? I'll ask him about that later. Rosalie, on the other hand, was outraged. I left her emotions alone. She's more amusing this way.

"It's bad enough you two are sneaking off causing havoc in this house because of your antics but now you come here to commit your adultery? Take it somewhere else. No one wants to see it." Rosalie scolded.

"Rose, leave them alone. They look hot together. Right Leah?" Emmett asked looking over at Leah smiling.

She glared at him but didn't say a word, crossing her arms in front of her. Jacob and Edward broke apart from their kiss and stood back.

"I'm going to need more of that later, Twinkle." Jacob told Edward smirking at him.

Twinkle? I'm sure I'm not the only one who thought this was odd and amusing as I glanced over at Rosalie and Leah raising an eyebrow at them and Emmett laughing to himself. Even I had to laugh a little bit to myself at that one. Twinkle? Edward's going to have to explain that one to us later. Edward, listening to my thoughts, glared at me and then turned his attention back towards Jacob turning serious.

"Jacob, you mentioned over the phone about having to discuss something important?"

Jacob's expression turned serious as his feelings became a little angry. What is going with him and Leah?

"Not too long after you left Edward, Leah and I heard Sam howling in the distance."

"Yes, I remember hearing that. What happened?" Edward asked with concern.

"See, Sam was freaking out because his wife Emily went missing. She went to pick flowers for my dad and then some time later, Sam suddenly felt the loss of the imprint so he panicked. Anyway, Leah and I, along with Sam, went to search for her. We found her in the meadow where you take Bella sometimes."

The meadow? Why does that sound familiar?

"Well…" Jacob continued. "When we got to the meadow, we saw four vampires around her…"

I could feel Leah's feelings grow more panic and angry listening to Jacob replay the whole ordeal.

"They were all women. Three of them, I could tell were newborns. The leader was carrying Emily when we got there and when we saw Emily's eyes…her eyes were…red. She's a newborn now. They changed her." Jacob said choking on his words.

Leah's emotions were all over the place as she fought back tears. She backed up shaking her head not wanting to deal with any of this.

"I can't…" She cried as she bolted out of the door.

"Leah!" Jacob shouted getting ready to go after her when Emmett got up and stopped him.

"I'll make sure she's alright." Emmett assured him.

"Emmett?" Edward asked in a form of a warning.

"Don't worry. I'll behave." He told Edward smirking at him.

"It's not the time for that." Edward told him, not convinced Emmett would be on his best behavior.

"I know. I'll be good." Emmett assured him as he ran out of the house.

Jacob raised an eyebrow at Edward and then seemed to dismiss any idea he might've had at the moment.

"So anyway, we tried to stop them but then the leader used some kind of freezing ability to stop Sam from getting any closer. It was scary feeling his body shut down like that. She told me and Leah if we came any closer to them, she'd kill him." Jacob continued.

"What did the other vampires do?" Edward asked.

"Nothing really. The leader ordered them not to attack. I don't know. I still don't understand why she just didn't use her ability on all three of us and then just walk out of there instead of getting that leech to bring her kids to get them…"

"She probably could only use her ability on one person at a time. Also, her ability is probably not associated with the mind so she probably had to stay put for it to work." Edward interrupted. "You said something about children…"

"Yeah, she got one of the newborns; I think her name is Violette or something like that, to 'channel' her son Julian to get them out of there. He brought his sister Jasmine with him. They're both hybrids like Nessie. Twins. Look to be around six, seven maybe even eight years old. They look a lot like the mother except for the eyes. Their eyes were golden like you all but they all have the same blonde hair."

Violette. Violette. Where have I heard that name before?

"The mother might've had honey colored eyes when she gave birth to them; I'm just surprised that the son never bit his sister in the womb. He most likely bit his mother though." Edward said meanly to himself as he turned his attention towards me. "Jasper, if you think you do remember meeting Violette please let us know. It could help." Edward said listening in on my thoughts. "You went hunting earlier. I know you went up towards the mountains but the meadow is on the way of it, so do you remember seeing any vampires around or Emily for that matter?"

"I didn't come across vampires. I don't recall ever meeting Emily. Maybe I've seen her. What does she look like?" I asked.

"She's a little shorter than you, my complexion, with long black hair and three scars running down one side of her face. Seen anyone like that?" Jacob asked.

Long black hair…scars running down one side of her face…the meadow…she was picking flowers…SHIT!

"Jasper, you've seen her!" Edward said with alarm listening in on my thoughts. I quickly focused my thoughts on the moment I first saw her.

"Ah…yes, I saw her picking flowers but I didn't see anything else." I told him with a straight face. Rosalie looked over at me suspiciously. Standing up, she walked over towards us.

"The other vampires, did you get any of their names? I know you said one of them is named Violette. Did any of the others give out their names? Any physical traits? We might know them." Rosalie asked addressing Jacob.

"The only other one whose name was mentioned was the leader. She had long straight blonde hair with red eyes. Violette called her Mariah. Violette's a red head. The other two newborns had medium black hair, all with red eyes."

If I had a beating heart, it would've jumped out of my chest in panic. Violette…Mariah…blonde haired children…hybrids…FUCK!

"Are you alright Jasper? Do you know Mariah or Violette?" Edward asked paying too close attention to my thoughts for my comfort. I needed to get out of there.

"Um…I'm not sure actually. If you'll excuse me I just need a moment to clear my head and think. I should have some answers." I told them as I headed out the door. Running at top speed, I ran out of range of Edward's thoughts. A few miles down, I could see Emmett holding Leah in his arms as she sobbed on his shoulders while seating up against a tree. They were too far for me to really make out what they were saying so I turned my attention elsewhere. Mariah? She had children? I'm a fa…No! I can't be. Within moments, I could see Rosalie heading my way. She looked at me with fire in her eyes as she approached me. I didn't want to deal with this. Not from her.

"MARIAH? THE SAME MARIAH I SAW YOU WITH YEARS AGO? WHEN YOU SWORE TO ME IT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, JASPER?" Rosalie lashed out at me.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please Review! Also, if you have the time and want to read something else I worked on, check on my profile page for my story, I Imprint? It's an imprinting story with a twist. Hopefully it's up now.**

**Summary:** A wild crazy drunken night. An imprint. And no recollection of any of it happening. Now Jacob's in search of a love he can't remember as he learns from his many friends, how much of a cocky man-whore he really is. Homo/Hetero lemons. Two-shot. Jake/All


End file.
